You Don't Know Me
by Miss.Elliot
Summary: BadBoy!Blaine. Blaine starts at McKinley only to meet someone who won't put up with his attitude
1. A Fine Piece of Ass

_I was struggling with writers block on The Misters Anderson-Hummel, so I decided to switch it up a bit. Inspired by the tumblr Dalton Reform sex riot._

* * *

><p>Blaine stubbed out his cigarette with the toe of his boot and he watched a very fine piece of ass walk by. The boy was walking with a sway of the hips usually reserved for girls attempting to catch a boys eye. Blaine had never seen the appeal in this particular hip sway, though he reasoned that probably had more to do with the fact that it was exclusively a female trait. Until now.<p>

Blaine jogged to catch up to the boy who was now walking up the stairs that led into the front doors of McKinley High. Blaine relished in this new angle, checking out that ass one more time, before leveling with the boy.

'Well hello there,'

Kurt took one look at the black leather jacket, the tight jeans, tousled hair and the distinct smell of smoke before making his judgment.

'Hmm I'm not sure if you are aware but this bad boy look you are attempting is extremely clichéd and I would prefer not to have to deal with the attitude that accompanies it. So if you will excuse me,' He quickened his pace leaving Blaine behind.

Blaine faltered. No one ever spoke to him that way. Despite his stature Blaine had always found himself quite intimidating, especially on his first day of school. Blaine had been transferred between five different high schools. Most of these transfers had not been his choice but rather that of the school board.

But here was this slight boy, with a whole lot of attitude, who stood up to Blaine. He didn't even seem a little bit concerned. Blaine smiled; he did enjoy a challenge.

Blaine once again jogged to catch up with the boy. His legs were quite a bit longer than Blaine's.

'Well no, I can't excuse you. You see, you have a very fine ass and I was just wondering if there was a name attached to it?'

Kurt didn't even look at the shorter boy, however Blaine noticed his face harden as though he was trying very hard not to react.

'No, I don't name my ass. And as I said I'm not in the mood to deal with attitude this morning so please, just go away.'

'Fine then,' Blaine was getting annoyed. 'Before I leave His Majesty alone can you at least point me in the direction of the French classroom?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered 'figures' under his breath before turning to Blaine, 'Follow me,' before starting off at a pace that had Blaine jogging once more.

Kurt led him down the hallway before entering a classroom and sitting down at a desk. Blaine sauntered in behind him.

'Ah Bonjour! You must be Blaine,' the teacher grinned enthusiastically.

Blaine looked him up and down with a disgusted look. He hated enthusiasm.

'Yeah,'

'Very good, sit down,'

Blaine scanned the room, noticing a seat available directly behind his new friend. Perfect.

Blaine leaned over the desk, stretching close enough to whisper in the boy's ear, 'I'm Blaine by the way,'

'Charmed,' Kurt drawled sarcastically.

'And you are?'

'Not interested,'

'Whatever,'

Blaine was getting sick of this kid. He may be one of the finest boys Blaine had ever laid eyes on but he was not interested in an attitude that was large enough to match his own.

Blaine spent the rest of the lesson not listening to the teacher. Instead he admired the back of Kurt's head. Just because he wasn't interested in the personality didn't mean Blaine couldn't look. And anyway he was quite enjoying the view.

When classed ended Blaine got up quickly hoping to get out of class soon enough to have a quick smoke before his next hour of torture. As he passed Kurt he gave him a cheeky wink. So maybe he couldn't help but be a little interested.

Blaine was on his way to his last period of the day: Glee Club. Despite Blaine's attitude the one thing he loved above all else was singing. Blaine was looking over his class schedule, double-checking he was in the right place, when he ran into something solid.

'Not you again,' Kurt gave him a disgusted look.

'Why hello there beautiful. Couldn't stay away huh?'

'Oh my god just shut up!'

'What is your problem?'

Kurt took a step towards Blaine, looking down on him. 'You. And people like you. You're a bully,'

'I have been nothing but nice. I have complemented you several times today, something I don't do often,'

'No you are a bully! You intimidate people. You push and push until you get what you want,' Kurt was yelling now, 'I know who you are. I know your parents are loaded. You are nothing but a spoiled little brat who had to rebel in some way. So you walk around like you fucking own the place. You harass people into doing what you want just because you can!'

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, making him back up. Blaine kept coming forward until Kurt had his back against the lockers. He put his hand against the metal next to Kurt's head, rising on his toes slightly so they were nose to nose. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face.

Blaine showed his teeth in an expression Kurt could only describe as a snarl.

'You know nothing about me,' Blaine hissed, barely audible.

He slammed his palm into the lockers, making Kurt jump. He then turned away and walked out of the school without so much as a second glance.


	2. I Have Chosen to Forgive You

Blaine was not at school the next day. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He supposed he had been a bit of a bitch to Blaine. But since Karovsky had been expelled Kurt had been having a reasonably pleasant time at school. He didn't need someone like Blaine screwing that up.

On Wednesday Kurt arrived at French and sat in his usual spot. The lesson started and there was no sign on Blaine. Kurt was beginning to feel more than a little bit guilty.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine stomped into the classroom, ignoring the Mr Edwards, and flopped onto the chair behind Kurt. The teacher raised his eyebrows at Blaine, clearly expecting an apology or excuse, but Blaine simply raised his own eyebrows in response.

Kurt chose to ignore Blaine. Because really he had nothing to say that wasn't a bitchy comeback.

'I have chosen to forgive you,' Kurt could feel Blaine's not breath in his ear.

Kurt whipped his head round, looking at the boy who was now leaning back in his chair smirking.

Kurt turned back around attempting to concentrate on his work. He had never met anyone who had irritated him so much. Yet Kurt couldn't help but feel the urge to turn around again, just to see that smirk one more time.

When class ended Blaine was up out of his seat before anyone else once again. And again, the same as last time, Blaine turned around to wink at Kurt as he left. Kurt scolded himself as he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Kurt managed to avoid Blaine for the rest of the day, or maybe it was the other way around. Kurt was now on his way to Glee Club, wondering what ridiculous lesson Mr Shue had concocted this time.

When he entered the room he was greeted with a most unpleasant sight. At least he had to remind himself it was unpleasant. Because the source of the un-pleasantries was looking far too attractive for Kurt's liking.

Blaine was leaning back in his chair, swinging on the back two legs, toes of his converses just reaching the floor. He was wearing blue jeans with grass stains on the knees and a light cotton button up shirt. His collar was popped up above his signature leather jacket. On his head was a soft blue beanie, a few of his unruly curls poking out from underneath. He had not shaved that morning leaving a dark shadow along his jaw. The whole image was quite unsettling. However Kurt was pulled back to reality by the smirk on Blaine's face. Of course he had noticed Kurt staring.

'There is a spare seat right here,' Blaine drawled, patting the chair next to him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'No one else idiotic enough to sit next to you?'

He felt Blaine watching him as he sat down next to the boy. Kurt did not return the stare, although not without a little bit of difficulty.

'Alright guys,' Mr Shue beamed at them all as he entered the room, 'So today we have a new member. Would everyone welcome Mr Blaine Anderson,' A smattered applause filled the room.

Blaine slowly rose up off his chair and sauntered to the front of the room where he bowed.

'Dude, what the hell?' Puck looked down at Blaine with a look that was very pissed off, 'I'm not sure if anyone told you, but I'm the badass here.'

Blaine put his hands in his pockets 'Well that's a shame because you see Puck is it? Well, Puck, I really don't give a fuck. Hey that rhymed!' Blaine looked over at Kurt, laughing.

Across the other side of the room Finn and Mike where holding Puck back as he attempted to launch himself at Blaine. Blaine was still laughing at his own joke, pretending not to notice.

'Okay guys, calm down!' Mr Shue stepped in between the boys, 'Puck sit down! Now Blaine I don't know what it was like at your old school but here in this club we don't speak to each other that way,'

Blaine slumped down into his seat mumbling 'Whatever,'

The rest of the lesson went over rather smoothly considering its beginning. Blaine spent most of the lesson playing with his phone, despite numerous threats from Mr Shue to put it away.

The day was now finally over and Kurt was crossing the car park. He was searching for his keys in his bag and did not notice the figure leaning against his SUV until he was too close to walk away without it being obvious he was avoiding him.

Blaine stubbed out his cigarette and stood up off the car as Kurt approached.

'Fancy seeing you here,'

'Its quite ordinary actually, considering it is my car you are leaning on,'

'Oh is this yours? I had no idea,' Kurt didn't believe it was possible for someone with such a bad attitude to look so damn innocent.

'Mmm, sure,'

Kurt pushed passed Blaine in an attempt to open the passenger door but as he did so Blaine grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the car. Blaine stepped towards Kurt and pressed his whole body against Kurt. Kurt could feel every part of Blaine's body, his knees, his thighs, his stomach, his hips, yeah his everything.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's face, his breath tickling his chin. His hands rested against the car window on either side of Kurt's head.

'I caught you staring,' he growled.

Kurt was so shocked that he couldn't find a single witty comeback.

'And now that I know the whole bitch thing is just an act, well, lets just say you're going to be seeing a lot more of me in the future,' Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt to emphasis his point.

With that he pushed away from the car and turned around. He walked up to a motorbike, hopped on and started it up with a forceful kick. He rode out of the car park without a helmet, winking at Kurt as he sped off.

Kurt let his head fall back against the car. What the hell was that? Kurt could feel his heart rate in his ears and his breath was heavier than usual. Shit. Blaine was right, the bitch was definitely just an act.


	3. Couldn't Resist

_I can't believe the response I've been getting for this fic. It was just a piece of brain vomit and an excuse to dress Blaine in leather. Oh well I guess everyone loves a bad boy. Warning this chapter does contain smut. Any younger/innocent readers might want to skip this one. Don't forget to review, it makes me update faster. Love._

* * *

><p>It was as though Kurt had rescued a lost puppy. A puppy with a bad attitude that was crude and swore and smoked and wore an obscene amount of leather. Blaine followed Kurt around school, often making comments along the lines of 'Wow those jeans are <em>tight<em>,' or 'your ass is looking especially fine today,' or 'I would rip the buttons right off that shirt,'

Kurt's most oft used response was a simple roll of the eyes, not wanting to encourage Blaine. But sometimes he would quip back 'My ass always looks this good,' or 'you wouldn't dare touch this shirt, it cost more than your whole outfit,'

But more and more frequently Kurt found himself smiling in Blaine's presence.

At first he was very annoyed with himself. It started in French. Blaine had made a habit of arriving fifteen minutes late to every lesson. Whenever he finally decided to turn up Kurt caught himself smiling, pleased that Blaine had arrived. Kurt couldn't believe he was actually glad to see that arrogant walking leather jacket.

It was worse when Kurt actually got to know Blaine. Blaine had an amazing voice, which was both a help and a hindrance in glee. No one could decide whether to respect or envy him. He had very much earned Kurt's respect. Although somewhat begrudgingly.

But the moment when Kurt started to believe they could actually be friends was when he caught Blaine humming a Disney song. As much as Blaine tried to deny it there was no getting away from the fact. Kurt knew his Disney too well.

'I was not singing Mulan!'

'Honey I know my Disney. Trust me that was Mulan,'

'Hummel I swear,'

'No need lie to me. You can truly be yourself, you won't break my heart,' Kurt smirked as he recited the lyrics back at Blaine.

'If you didn't look so damn good in those jeans I would have punched your face in by now,'

'I have always said fashion can save lives,'

They continued this weird pseudo friendship for a few weeks. Blaine would pay Kurt crude compliments to which Kurt would reply with sarcasm. Otherwise they would discuss music, whether or not leather was an acceptable fashion choice, and on the odd occasion Kurt would help Blaine with his French homework.

A week before the holidays their friendship would take a very unexpected turn. Kurt was headed towards the cafeteria for lunch, along with the rest of the school's population. It was too cold to go outside so the hallways were packed with kids all heading in one direction.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm forcing him against the crowd, dragging him into an empty classroom. Blaine closed the door and the slammed Kurt against it, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt parted his lips in an attempt to gasp for air and Blaine jumped at the chance, his tongue sliding into Kurt's mouth. Blaine licked at Kurt's lips, teeth, tongue. Kurt couldn't even think and it was quite sometime before he realized he was kissing Blaine back just as hard as Blaine was kissing him. Blaine tasted of mint and smoke and something completely unique. The combination only making Kurt kiss him more feverishly.

Blaine released Kurt's lips but his mouth never left Kurt's skin. He kissed along Kurt's jaw, up to his ear, licking the shell and nipping on the lobe. His made his way down Kurt's neck, sucking at his pulse, leave a purple bruise behind.

Kurt can do nothing but breath. All of the blood that usually resides in his brain had filtered down south. And from the way Blaine is pressing into Kurt's hip he can tell he is not the only one.

Blaine is kissing Kurt's collarbone, slowly undoing Kurt's buttons with shaking fingers. As he reveals each new bit of Kurt's chest he kisses the soft skin, following his fingers downwards. Suddenly Blaine is on his knees, licking at Kurt's navel, kissing the small trial of hair that leads bellow his jeans. Then his fingers are at the buckle of Kurt's belt.

Kurt knows he should stop him. He knows that this isn't the right time or place. He doesn't know if he is ready for this at all. He doesn't know if he is ready for Blaine. But there is no blood in his brain and his jeans are starting to become very tight and very uncomfortable. He is a teenage boy after all. And so he lets Blaine undo his buckle, unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly.

Kurt slid his fingers into Blaine's hair, grabbing at the curls, pulling tight. Blaine nuzzled his face into the warm cotton of Kurt's underwear before pulling them off completely. Kurt barely had time to draw breath at the sudden cold before Blaine has him in his mouth.

Kurt could barely believe it was possible for a tongue to do such amazing things. Blaine licks the underside of Kurt's cock, applying just enough pressure. He the licks at the head before fully taking Kurt into his mouth once more. He then started sucking. Oh fuck. Kurt could no longer think; there was not a single idle thought in his brain. He could only feel Blaine's mouth around his cock and his fingers pressing hard into his hips, hard enough to leave ten bruises.

Kurt looked down at Blaine who has this strange expression on his face; it was almost peaceful. Except he had his hand down his pants and was stroking himself quite enthusiastically which kind of ruined the effect.

And then he began to hum. Oh double fuck. Kurt could feel the heat travel down his spine, winding itself around his stomach and down to his cock. His toes curling in his boots he gabbed at Blaine's hair even harder.

'Blaine- I'm so- so- close- so close.' Kurt attempted to give Blaine fair warning but Blaine didn't resist, instead taking Kurt in deeper, relaxing his throat around Kurt's cock. And with that Kurt fell over the edge, coming into Blaine's mouth while Blaine swallowed every last drop.

Blaine stood up pulling his own hand out of his pants, wiping it on his underwear as he did so. Oh when did that happen? He then leaned into Kurt and kissed him deeply. It took Kurt a few seconds to realize Blaine was letting him taste himself.

Blaine then released him and leaned up to whisper in Kurt's ear.

'I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. Do you know how long I have been wanting to do that for?'

And then he pulled the door open behind Kurt and left the room without another word. Kurt leaned his head against the wall and slid down, no longer able to keep himself standing.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this on the train. I think the woman next to me was reading it. It was very awkward. Hope you enjoyed!<em>


	4. What If I Took You Out For a Drink?

Kurt was nervous when he arrived at school the next day. He had not see Blaine after…the incident. Blaine had skipped glee club; thankfully no one asked Kurt where he was. And now he had no idea what was going to happen when he next saw Blaine.

Blaine watched Kurt's car pull into his usual spot. Kurt got out and started to walk towards the school entrance. Blaine took a moment to watch that walk that had first grabbed his attention. He then took a few steps out from around the building he had been leaning against and caught Kurt's arm. He pulled him round the corner and pressed his body into the wall kissing him deeply.

At first he felt Kurt lean into the kiss and then he stiffened beneath him. He placed both his hands on Blaine's chest and pushed him back roughly.

'What the hell Blaine!' Kurt looked mad, both at Blaine and himself.

'What?'

'You can't just go around kissing people whenever you feel like it,'

'You seemed to enjoy it yesterday,' Blaine was shocked by Kurt's reaction but hid his own response behind a smooth tone.

Kurt blanched.

'Yeah, well, that's beside the point. Just don't.' Kurt looked at the ground, his anger subsiding and a small hint of vulnerability was showing through. Blaine had only seen this once before and that was when Kurt had called him a bully.

'Why?' Blaine softened his voice.

'Because I'm not that guy. I don't just hook up randomly. I want something more. And I expect you feel differently,'

'What if I took you out for a drink?'

'Blaine we're seventeen,' Kurt looked more like himself when he was scolding Blaine.

'Oh right. So the movies then?'

'Really?'

'Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. I may be a bit rough but I'm not mean Kurt. So Friday?'

Kurt nodded his head.

'Also you have to stop walking. That's what got you into this situation in the first place,'

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed in a flurry of stolen glances and secret kisses in empty classrooms. Neither of them would have said they were in a relationship, whether it be because they hadn't been on a date yet, or the impact it would have on reputations. Yet both Blaine and Kurt could feel a connection. This was definitely more than a random hook up.<p>

They were sitting in the choir room before glee club on the last day of school, the day of "The Date" as Kurt had been referring to it. Blaine was strumming at the guitar and Kurt was singing along. They weren't performing any recognizable song but together they made beautiful music, each seeming to know the unknown melody.

Kurt was humming, watching Blaine, when a thought struck him.

'I want to know more about you. I mean I really don't know anything,'

Blaine kept playing but he seemed to seize up, a wall sprung up between them.

'Isn't that what dates are for?'

Kurt knew Blaine was deflecting but he had no idea why. He let the topic drop.

* * *

><p>It was 7.45. Blaine was picking Kurt up at 8. Kurt had tried on about a hundred outfits. The entire content of his wardrobe was on his bedroom floor, he was too nervous to clean it up. His final choice included sensible shoes and a thick jacket because he knew Blaine rode a bike, though he was very concerned about helmet hair. When he had asked Burt's permission to go out tonight Kurt had left the part about the bike out. He really hoped his dad wouldn't overreact.<p>

However Blaine did not arrive on his bike. He pulled into the Hummel driveway in a very shiny silver Mercedes at precisely 8. Kurt forgot that behind the swearing and smoking was a boy with very wealthy parents. Kurt rushed out the door before Blaine could come inside. He still wasn't sure what his father would think of his date.

'Bye Dad!'

'Bye Kurt. Just remember…' Kurt didn't hear what he had to remember because he was already out the door.

Blaine greeted him at the hood of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Kurt.

'Why thank you,'

'You are most welcome,' Blaine put on an especially pompous voice.

'I was expecting something with a few less doors,' Kurt gave Blaine a questioning glance as they pulled out of the driveway.

'I figured you would be more comfortable in this,'

'How chivalrous!'

'Be grateful,'

'I am,'

Blaine paid for the movie tickets and Kurt insisted on buying the popcorn. They talked through the credits, both becoming silent when the movie began. About half way through the film Blaine reached over to grab Kurt's hand and held it for the rest of the night. Kurt was pleasantly surprised; he would never have picked Blaine for a hand holder.

Blaine dropped Kurt home well within his 12 o'clock curfew, once again rushing over the passenger side to open Kurt's door. He then walked Kurt to the door. Kurt stopped before he went inside.

'I had a really nice time tonight. Not in the least bit as horrible as I expected. '

'Oh is that so?'

'Mmmhm,'

'Me too.'

Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips. It was short and sweet and conscious of the fact that Kurt's dad knew they were standing on the door step.

'Night,'

'Goodnight,'

Kurt watched Blaine drive down the street before going straight up to his bedroom and flopping down on his bed in sheer joy.

* * *

><p>Two days later Kurt found himself stumbling along the corridor of a random house, slightly intoxicated and looking for Blaine.<p>

One of the cheerleaders was hosting an epic end of semester party; even the glee club had been invited. There was plenty of booze and everyone had had more than a few, including Kurt himself. Now he had decided he wanted to find Blaine, who had wandered off earlier to get a drink and never returned.

'Santana have you seen Blaine?'

Even after a few drinks the girl could still pull that know-it-all-bitch face.

'I believe the last time I saw him he went thata way,' She pointed down the hall towards the bedrooms.

'Oh ok,' Kurt continued on his path.

The first bedroom contained a cheerleader, still in uniform, and what Kurt could only assume was a footballer. The next bedroom contained two more people. They were under the covers but it was pretty clear to Kurt what they were doing.

Blaine turned his head around when the door opened. Fuck. He looked from Kurt in the doorway to the blonde boy underneath him and back to Kurt. Blaine was pretty sure he just saw Kurt's heart break, he could have pinpointed the exact moment by the expression on his face. Kurt slammed the door shut. Fuck.

'Kurt!'

'Who the fuck is Kurt?'

Blaine jumped off the bed and put on his jeans and his boots, grabbing his t-shirt and jacket as he ran out of the room after Kurt.

'What the hell?' The blonde boy was thoroughly pissed but Blaine couldn't give fuck.

He ran out along the hallway, pulling his shirt over his head, running into Santana who still wore that same expression.

'Have you seen…?'

'Thata way,' She pointed to the front door.

Blaine ran out onto the street, looking left and right. He could see a figure in the distance and could hear the loud sobs that wracked Kurt's body.

'Kurt wait!'

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me (or Blaine too much) (though you can hate Santana). I wrote this on a train again, I have found them calming places to write. However no strangers thinking I was a creepy pervert this time.<em>

_Thank you all so much for the love. Don't forget to keep reviewing._


	5. You Weren't Scared Of Me

**I want to say so many things about this chapter but I think I should just let you read it first.**

* * *

><p>'Kurt wait! Stop,'<p>

Kurt didn't stop, he just kept walking down the street. Blaine was running to catch up to him, cursing his short legs. When he reached him he stood in front of Kurt. Kurt tired to side step him but Blaine kept blocking his path.

'Kurt look at me,' Blaine immediately wished he hadn't asked that. Behind the tears and alcohol Blaine could see pain, so much pain. It cut into his very soul. What the hell had he done? How could he have let this happen?

'What do you want from me Blaine? Do you want me to fuck you? Oh, no, you have random blonde boys to do that, don't you?'

'Kurt, no- I-'

'You what? Didn't think I would mind? I mean I'm not your boyfriend or anything.'

'Its not like that…'

'I was so right about you. I knew from day one you were a bad idea. I knew you would be no good for me. I knew you were just some spoiled rich kid with something to prove. Yet here I am letting you take me on a date, singing songs with you and, god, you blew me in an empty class room!'

'For fucks sake Kurt stop blaming that on me! You knew very well what you were doing, you could have said no at any time. I would have stopped Kurt, you know that. But you let me, so stop making me out to be the bad guy!'

'But you are the bad guy Blaine. You are the bad boy mothers warn their daughters about. I knew that. I knew it! But I never thought you were actually bad. I don't understand. Why would you do this? '

'Because I was scared!'

'And what the hell do you have to be scared of!'

'You! You wanted to know me. You weren't scared of me. You saw past my defences. I found myself falling for you, I'm still falling for you. You wanted to know me!'

Kurt remembered that first day when Blaine had told him he didn't know anything about him. Kurt was beginning to realize just how true this was.

'You can't know me. I can't let you.'

'Blaine, what? Why can't I know you. What do you think I'm going to find out? That you are a spoiled little rich kid? That you have a bad attitude? That you sleep around? Because I already know that much.'

'No.'

'Then what is it? Because at the moment all I am seeing is a prick who screwed some guy behind my back!'

'Fine Kurt. You really want to know? You really want to know Blaine Anderson? You really want to get involved with all my shit!'

Blaine lifted up his shirt in an angry motion. Kurt gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. Blaine had a long scar running directly down the middle of his chest from a couple of inches bellow his collar bone to just bellow his sternum. The pink, puckered skin stood out amongst his chest hair. The cut was surgical, clean and precise.

'This is why I don't let people in Kurt.'

Kurt reached out and ran a finger down the scar. He could see smaller holes on either side of the line, staples, to hold Blaine's chest together. He looked into Blaine's eyes, surprised to see tears there.

'I have no idea how long I will be around for. And I can't hurt you that way Kurt, I can't. But I have and I can't and I just can't.'

Blaine was sobbing now. Kurt had no idea how this had happened, how they had got here. When had Blaine fallen apart and Kurt become the strong one? When had Kurt stopped crying and Blaine started? When had Blaine's broken heart become more threatening than his own?

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, placing a hand on top of his head, stroking his curls. Blaine cried into Kurt's chest, making his shirt damp.

'Shhhh Blaine, shhh,'

'I can't, I can't, Kurt, I can't,'

* * *

><p><em>I'm very nervous about this chapter.<em>

_Its quite short because I wanted the focus to be on this conversation and nothing to distract from it (this is also why it is mainly dialogue)._

_I have a tendency to make things dramatic. This fic started off because I wanted Blaine to stare at Kurt's ass while dressed in leather. Yet here we are._

_I have read a few fics with sick/dying Kurt, but never with sick/dying Blaine, so I thought it might be interesting. I tossed up between this and Blaine being abused but I find that is quite a common theme for poor old Blainers._

_I wrote a few chapters in one long hit, hence the speedy updating._

_Wow sorry this was so long, but I felt the need for explaining. Thank you for reading and all the reviews, keep them coming. So much love._


	6. I'm Too Angry at Your Penis

Kurt held Blaine until he stopped shaking. Tears were still running down his face but he had mostly calmed down. Kurt took him by the hand and led him down the street. Kurt lived only a few blocks away from the party, easily within walking distance.

'Come on, its freezing out here.'

Kurt took Blaine up to his bedroom, he helped him remove his jeans and his shirt. Kurt shivered as he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head, eyes landing on the scar again. Once more he ran a finger down Blaine's chest, tears stinging his eyes. He then undressed himself and they both lay down in Kurt's bed.

At first they lay completely separate but just as Kurt was drifting off to sleep he felt a pair of arms hug his waist and Blaine's chest press against his back. He smiled as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Blaine woke up completely confused. Where the hell was he? Oh right, Kurt's bed. Shit, that was Kurt's back he was pressed against. Double shit, he was spooning Kurt. Blaine quickly removed his arms and got up off the bed. Unfortunately he moved too quickly and stirred Kurt. Blaine was looking for his shirt when he heard Kurt speak.

'And where do you think you're going?'

Blaine gaped at Kurt, 'Well- I was- just…'

'No. We have to talk don't you think? You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Just because I let you sleep in my bed doesn't mean I'm not mad at you,'

Blaine sat down the end of Kurt's bed and ran his had through his hair.

'Of course. You're right. Do you mind if I have a shower first though?'

Kurt got out of bed to find Blaine a towel. Burt and Carole were visiting Carole's sister and Finn had stayed at someone's house after the party, probably Puck's. They had the house to themselves, thank God, because Kurt did not want to try to explain this to his father.

Blaine returned with only his jeans on, toweling his hair.

'Umm, do you mind- could I borrow a shirt?'

Blaine was a little bit broader in the shoulders than Kurt, so Kurt found an old t-shirt that had always been a little big. There was no way he was going to let Blaine stretch any of his good clothes.

'Thanks.'

'Go down stairs and make yourself some breakfast. I'm just going to have a shower then I'll come down.'

Blaine was drinking a cup of coffee when Kurt came down to the kitchen. He poured himself one and sat opposite Blaine at the kitchen table.

'So.'

'Cardiomyopathy.' Blaine figured it was best if he just said it. They both hated bullshit so there was no point in beating around the bush.

'And that means….?'

'An enlarged and weakened heart.'

'And the scar?'

'Many operations.'

'And when you said you don't know how long you will be around?'

'I need a transplant. There is no guarantee I will get one.'

Kurt nodded his head trying to give off the impression of calm acceptance. Blaine could see him freaking out inside, it was a pretty common reaction to his situation.

'And sleeping with randoms?' Blaine opened his mouth, how the hell was he going to explain this one? 'At the moment I don't give a shit about your heart, I'm too angry at your penis.'

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt glared. If looks could kill, well, he wouldn't need a new heart.

'Don't you dare laugh Anderson. You are going to have to have one hell of an explanation to get yourself out of this one. Your bad boy charm doesn't work on me remember?'

Blaine looked down at his coffee. Kurt deserved an explanation but Blaine had no idea how to give him one without breaking both their hearts.

'I was scared.'

'Yeah you said that last night, still doesn't explain why you slept with some guy you met at a party two days after taking me on a date,'

'Because I like you.'

'Seriously Blaine your gunna have to give me more here.'

'I don't know Kurt. I don't know how to tell you what goes on in my head. I've never had a boyfriend before, I've avoided it actually. So anytime I find myself liking someone a little more than I should I detach myself. That usually takes the form of moving on to some other guy, or going on a massive bender. Last night was a combination of both. The problem is I have never regretted it before.'

'But why?'

'Because I am going to die Kurt! Can't you get that through your pretty little head? You can't be with me. I can't hurt you like that,'

Kurt remembered those words from last night. Blaine repeated them over and over in some kind of sick mantra.

'So….you really like me?

Blaine sighed, 'Yes. As strange as it is, that is the reason why I slept with that guy. Because I like you too much.'

'Why?'

'Really? Kurt that is a ridiculous question.'

'I know.'

'Because you saw through me. You don't put up with my shit. And there is a lot of it. Because you are just so damn gorgeous. Should I keep going?'

'So where does this leave us? Because I'm still really mad at you and I can't trust you. But I dunno…'

'Neither,'

The boys both looked down at their mugs, neither knowing what to say. Kurt was so angry with Blaine but he knew he still had feelings for him, and Blaine liked him in return. Blaine knew he couldn't be with Kurt, because the longer they were together the more it would hurt when they weren't. But he couldn't let Kurt go, that would hurt them both now.

The pair finished their coffee in silence.

'Well I should go.'

'Yeah probably.'

'Umm I'll talk to you soon ok?'

'Ok. Bye.'

Blaine left Kurt alone in the house. Both of them had some serious thinking to do, both knowing that they were going to get hurt no matter the conclusion they reached.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this explains a few things. If not, well, one of us has a problem (its probably me don't worry).<em>

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You are the K to my laine. Keep up the good work. Love._


	7. Hold On Tight

Christmas came and went without word from Blaine. Kurt couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. He was so mad at Blaine and he had so much thinking to do, but still, he really wanted to see him.

The day before New Years Eve Kurt got a text from Blaine.

_Coffee?_

_Sure._

_I'll pick you up in half and hour. Wear boots. And a leather jacket. Borrow Finn's._

Great, Kurt rolled his eyes, he was bringing the bike.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh when Kurt came out of the front door. Kurt was wearing Finn's jacket, it was about three sizes to big and the sleeves came down way over his hands. It made him look like he was about eleven years old.

'Don't you dare laugh Anderson. I happen to know you own a very nice Mercedes, why couldn't you bring that instead?'

'And miss an opportunity to see you in that jacket? Never. Plus the bike is more fun.'

'Sure. I'm glad that in my last moments I will be having fun at least.' Kurt stiffened slightly at his reference to death, but Blaine didn't say anything, he just handed Kurt a helmet.

'Oh great helmet hair too.'

'Just get on.'

Kurt swung his leg over the bike and grabbed Blaine around the waist.

'Hold on tight.' Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled them tighter around his waist.

He then kicked the bike into life. It grumbled underneath them as Blaine flicked his wrist and foot, then they were shooting off along Kurt's street much too fast.

Kurt gripped Blaine as if his life depended on it, because, well, it did. Kurt pressed his helmet-covered cheek into Blaine's back eyes scrunched shut. He had no idea how long it took them or which way they went but suddenly they had come to a stop outside of the Lima Bean, the most best coffee place in Lima.

'Uh Kurt, you have to let go.'

Kurt was still braced against Blaine, holding on as tight as ever. Blaine had removed his helmet and was twisting around to look at Kurt. Kurt slowly straightened up and released Blaine from his grip.

'Well did you enjoy that?'

'I have no idea I was too busy holding on.'

Blaine laughed and led Kurt into the coffee shop.

The girl behind the counter greeted the boys with a grin that was too enthusiastic. 'What can I get you?'

'I'll have a latte,' Kurt smiled at the girl before abandoning Blaine and sitting at a near-by table.

Blaine sat down opposite him a few minutes later. 'Don't worry I've got this one,' he muttered in a sarcastic tone.

'Do you have any idea how many coffee's you will have to buy before you are forgiven? Lets be glad you come from money Mr. Anderson.'

Blaine grumbled something else Kurt didn't quite catch.

'So.'

'So.'

'I'm going to assume you wanted to talk?' Kurt gave Blaine a steady look.

'Umm yea, well, I've been thinking.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Okay. Well see we have a problem. Because I can't stay away from you. As much as I want to run as far and fast as my bike will take me something keeps telling me no,' Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to read his face but the boy was giving him nothing. 'And well I was thinking maybe we should take it slow? Like maybe we could be friends or something. And well, if anything happens, we'll just take each day as it comes.'

Kurt smiled to himself; it was strange how they thought in the same way. They were so different in every aspect, yet in some ways they were so similar.

'Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing. I mean, being friends. Cause you're gunna have to earn my trust and forgiveness, and that's going to be hard. But for some reason I want you to try, I want you to try so hard.'

Blaine knew that already. And he wanted to try; he had never wanted something so much in his life.

'Okay.'

'And you're going to have to buy me a hell of a lot of coffee.'

Blaine laughed, 'Deal.'

On the ride home Kurt tried to enjoy himself. He didn't cower behind Blaine's back this time, although that might not have been the best idea because this time he could see. Everything. He saw exactly how fast they were going and how tight Blaine was taking the corners. Blaine was sure Kurt's screams had made him deaf.

When they arrived home Kurt leaped off the bike and fell into a heap on his driveway.

'Oh thank god, solid ground.'

'Oh thank god, I'm not deaf.'

'Shut up Anderson. I'm not a badass like some people, deal with it.'

Blaine laughed and kicked his bike back into life. He gave Kurt a small wave and tore off along the street.

The rest of the holidays passed in a similar fashion. Blaine and Kurt hung out quite a bit, Blaine often bringing the Mercedes instead of the bike "to save my hearing". Sometimes they hung out with the rest of the New Directions. Most had decided they like Blaine, especially Puck, who was glad to have someone "on his level".

Kurt and Blaine became friends again. Kurt forgave but not forgot and Blaine was still buying the coffee. It was the day before school returned and they were sitting outside the Lima Bean, despite the cold because Blaine had wanted to smoke. Kurt didn't approve of the habit, in fact he hated it, but it was something he had learned to tolerate.

'Explain the smoking.'

'It won't be lung cancer that kills me.' said Blaine simply, shrugging, 'The doctors hate it. They give me a lecture every time. But it calms me down, so…' he trailed off.

Kurt nodded. He could kind of see the logic. Having a failing heart was probably a pretty stressful.

'You still smell though.'

'Gee thanks.'

'Just saying.'

'I love your honesty.' Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt looked at him. He was trying to figure out the choice of words. Love was not a word they had ever used around each other. Ever. Kurt suddenly felt very self-conscious.

'Um thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Blaine studied Kurt's face. He could see a pink rise in his cheeks. Blaine knew it was his choice to take things slow, to just be friends, and he knew that was what Kurt wanted. But he wanted so much more. He just wanted to hold the boy in front of him and never let go. He knew he couldn't and he knew it was a bad idea, but he also knew he was in love. He was in love with Kurt Hummel. Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>As much as I wanted Kurt to keep hating Blaine Kurt wouldn't let me. These boys, I swear. <em>


	8. Because We're Friends

_Quick translation: Je ne parle pas Français= I don't speak French.  
>Also I will never tell Blaine's fate! You will just have to keep reading. It's all an evil trap.<br>Thank you to anyone still reading, I can't believe you exist (but you can prove it by reviewing). Love you more than Blaine secretly loves Kurt. _

* * *

><p>'Je ne parle pas Français.'<p>

'Blaine that can't be your answer to everything!'

'Why not?'

'Because you're not speaking French, you're just repeating the same thing.'

'I think Senor Edwards will think its funny.'

'Blaine!'

'Don't worry, I just kidding. I know its Captain Edwards. Capt'n.' He nodded his head at Mr Edwards who had walked past their table.

School had returned with its usual rhythm. Blaine always turned up to French fifteen minutes late and the day would end with glee club. Blaine and Kurt often hung out after school, usually at the Lima Bean. Sometimes other members of the New Directions would join them, but mostly it was just the two boys.

Blaine was struggling with his newfound emotions for Kurt. He had always been attracted to the boy but he had never thought love would be part of the equation. Blaine found himself laughing too loudly at Kurt's jokes, or staring inappropriately. Luckily for Blaine Kurt didn't recognize the difference between this staring and the staring that had occurred before, and would often make jokes, just as he had done in the past.

Blaine knew he couldn't act on his feelings because that would mean loosing Kurt as a friend. Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt in any capacity. Instead he had to settle for inappropriate staring and coffee dates that weren't dates.

* * *

><p>Catherine Anderson looked at her son across their dinner table. He chewed on a piece of toast slowly. She could tell he was doing it more for show than hunger. He worse a strange expression of melancholy, she couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad. She was worried about him; of course, she was always worried about him but this time it wasn't his health.<p>

She knew he had been spending a lot of time with a boy called Kurt. Blaine had never really had any friends since he was a small child. He kept people at a distance. She wondered what it was about Kurt that was so different.

'So how is school?'

'Fine.' Blaine hated these conversations. His mother was awful at small talk, clearly she had something else on her mind.

'You've lasted a while at this one.'

'So?'

'And no fights. I'm very proud.'

'Gee thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Blaine had learnt his sarcasm from his mother.

'And how is your friend? Um, Kurt is it?' And there was the ulterior motive.

'He is fine.' Blaine wasn't going to give her anything.

'Oh, that's good. Now, love, don't forget you have an appointment today.'

'How could I forget?'

'And don't smoke before, Dr Howard will have a fit.'

'I don't give a shit what Dr Howard says.'

'Blaine I will not have that language under my roof!'

'Actually it's dad's roof.'

'Blaine Nathaniel Anderson I will not put up with that attitude, you little shit.'

'Language mother!'

'You will be the death of me son.'

Blaine did feel a little guilty. He did love his mother; he was just in a shitty mood because he had that stupid appointment. He kissed his mother on the cheek as he got up to leave for school, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he did so. If only the kids a school could see him now, his reputation would be shot to hell.

* * *

><p>'Do you want to buy me a coffee?'<p>

School had finished for the day and Kurt was walking to his car with Blaine by his side. Blaine had been distant all day and Kurt thought he might talk over coffee.

'I can't'

'Oh, okay,' Kurt looked a little disappointed.

'It's not I don't want to. I just, um, I have an appointment.'

'Oh. For your…' Kurt's eyes trailed down Blaine's chest.

'Yeah.'

'Well, um, do you- do you maybe want a lift?'

'What?'

'Do you want a lift to your appointment?'

'Yeah, I heard you the first time. I mean why?'

'Well I figure its gotta be pretty stressful, and you probably shouldn't drive, or something, so yeah.' Kurt suddenly found his own shoes incredibly interesting.

'But why?'

'Because we're friends. That's what friends do.' Kurt looked at Blaine shyly.

'Well then, four thirty?'

'Sure'

Blaine left Kurt by his car and walked towards his bike. He had never really had friends before, much less anyone who cared about his numerous doctors' appointments. Were there any more ways Kurt could make Blaine fall in love with him?

* * *

><p>You're just friends, you're just friends, you're just friends. Kurt found it necessary to repeat the words as he drove to Blaine's house to pick him up. Kurt knew there could be nothing more to their relationship, but something in the back of his brain kept arguing. Yes, they were just friends, nothing more.<p>

Kurt gasped as he pulled up at the address Blaine had given him. Damn. He knew Westerville was known for its large houses but this was something else. Blaine jogged out of the house, pulling on his staple leather jacket as he did so.

'So you didn't think it necessary to let me know you lived in a mansion?'

'Oh yeah, because that would have been polite "Oh and by the way, my house is four times the size of yours"'

'Since when did you care about manners?'

'Yeah that's a good point. Hey, did you know my house is massive?'

Kurt just continued to drive, ignoring Blaine's comment.

'So, um, what's the appointment for?' Kurt kept his eyes on the road. Blaine had a white t-shirt on under his jacket and Kurt knew it would be very dangerous if he looked at him.

'Oh, its just some blood tests. You know, the usual.'

'So then what the hell am I driving you for?'

'Well you offered and I figured, hey, free chauffer, why not.'

'Damn you, you're not even sick are you? You just want a slave.'

'Ahh you know me too well.'

Kurt sat in the waiting room while Blaine had his tests. Kurt couldn't help but feel a nervous flutter in his chest. He knew they were only blood tests, but what if the results were bad? What if Blaine was getting worse? Kurt shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

Blaine came out of the doctors office with his jacket draped over one arm, a bandage around the elbow of the other. All the anxiety left Kurt's mind as he caught sight of Blaine in that t-shirt. It was tight across his chest and the V-neck allowed a little chest hair to poke through. Kurt quickly looked away before Blaine caught him staring.

'Until next time Doc. Come on Kurt, lets get out of here before the vampires want any more of my blood.' He smiled at Kurt, who had to really concentrate to form words.

'Yep okay.'

Kurt dropped Blaine back at his house. Before Blaine got out of the car he looked at Kurt with searching eyes.

'Umm, so thanks for today.'

'You're welcome.'

'I've never had any body- well no one really- just thanks.' He dropped his gaze to his lap.

'No, its fine. Really.'

'Yeah, okay. See ya.' Blaine tumbled out of the car as quickly as he could and once again jogged the length of his driveway.

Kurt could feel his heart fluttering in his chest again. You're just friends, you're just friends, you're just friends.

* * *

><p>I<em> feel like a badass would be raised by a badass, hence Catherine Anderson being the way she is. I love her character, in my head she is the most down to earth woman and a very loving mother. <em>


	9. Where Do You Think I Learnt It All?

_Wow this is a long one_. _Catherine just wanted more screen time, so its all her fault. She is slowly becoming my favourite character, I think she kind of reminds me of myself (we both have a potty mouth). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'Kurt. Kurt!' Mercedes voice broke through Kurt's reverie. A motorcycle had just pulled up outside the Lima Bean causing Kurt to remember the last time he had been on Blaine's bike, holding him tightly around his waist….<p>

'Kurt!'

'Wha- Yes?' Rachel was giving him a questioning look.

'Oh no,' Mercedes giggled.

'Oh yes,' Rachel gave her a knowing look.

'What?' Kurt had no idea what they were going on about.

'He's got it bad.'

'So bad.'

'_What?'_

'But for who?'

'Girl that's obvious!'

'What?'

'Ooooh, of course!'

'Mmmhm.'

'I hate to interrupt your gossiping about me, but would anyone care to enlighten me as to what is going on?' Kurt glared at his two friends, who were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

'You have a crush.' Mercedes waggled her finger in Kurt's face.

'I do not!'

'Wow, why so defensive?' Rachel raised her eyebrows at him.

'You two are ridiculous. Just because Blaine and I are friends does not mean I have a crush on him.'

'Who said anything about Blaine?' The pair giggled.

Kurt blushed. He was not going to get into this argument with them.

'Speaking of crushes…. How's Sam?'

Mercedes stopped laughing at once, blushing more than Kurt had. Both Rachel and Kurt burst out laughing.

The trio had just started talking fashion when Kurt's phone rang. He looked down at the screen to see Blaine's name, his heart raced a little.

'Excuse me ladies, I must take this.'

'Oooh is it lover boy?' Rachel and Mercedes dissolved in a fit of giggles once more.

Kurt stepped outside of the coffee shop as he answered the call.

'Hi.'

'Hey, its me.'

'I know.'

'Oh right, ok.' Kurt couldn't be sure but he thought Blaine sounded nervous.

'So what's going on?'

'Nothing much.'

'Then why did you call me?'

'Oh right, that. Well. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my place for dinner tonight?'

'Dinner?' Kurt's heart raced even faster.

'Oh no! Not like that! Um, it's just, my mum. She kinda wanted to meet you. Something about being my friend, and keeping me out of fights. Anyway she demanded I invite you over.'

'Oh.'

'And you have to say yes or I will cop a shit load. She will be all "Blaine you didn't ask nice enough!". So yeah, your coming.'

'That was probably the worst dinner invitation I have ever received.' Kurt giggled.

'Oh yeah, because you get them so often?' Kurt could practically hear Blaine's eyebrows rising.

'Mmm all the time.'

'Whatever. Come around at 7.'

'Ok see you then'

When Kurt returned to the table the girls were still giggling, obviously they had had too much coffee.

'So what did lover boy want?'

Kurt sucked in a breath before knocking on the large wooden door before him. He couldn't tell whether his nerves were from meeting Blaine's parents, or from Blaine himself.

The heavy door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-forties. She was breathtakingly beautiful with dark hair, tanned skin, brown eyes that hinted at an Asian background. She was thin and a little shorter than Kurt, probably almost exactly the same height as Blaine. Her hair was curly but nothing like the unruly mop Blaine sported. She was smiling at Kurt, her makeup impeccable.

'Kurt! How wonderful you could make it,' She turned over her shoulder to yell 'Blaine! Get your ass out here, Kurt's here.'

Kurt looked at her in shock. The last thing he was expecting was for this gorgeous woman in front of him to yell, let alone swear. Kurt was starting to realize Blaine's resemblance to his mother might be more than skin deep.

Catherine ushered Kurt inside as Blaine bound down the stairs. He was wearing dark, tight fitting jeans and a white, button down shirt. Kurt had to clench his jaw to keep his mouth from falling open.

'Dinner will be fifteen minutes boys.' Catherine smiled knowingly as she watched the two boys eye each other. So THAT was the reason Blaine spent so much time with Kurt.

'Hey. Um, thanks for coming.'

'Oh, no, I'm happy to be here. Your mom, she's not what I was expecting.'

'Ha! No she's got a mind of her own that one.'

'What about your dad? Is he here.'

'Oh yeah, he's probably in his study. Barely ever leaves.'

'Dinner!'

Blaine led Kurt to the dining room, which was filled for the most part with a massive rectangular table. Catherine had set four places in the middle, though the table could have comfortably sat sixteen. Kurt sat opposite Blaine, next to Catherine; Mr Anderson sat across from her.

'Ah so this must be the famous Kurt.' He offered his hand across the table, which Kurt shook. Blaine blushed slightly next to him.

'It's nice to meet you Mr Anderson.'

'Please son, call me John.'

'Yes sir, John.'

The conversation flowed smoothly during dinner. The Anderson's were nothing like Kurt expected. From everything he had read and seen people of their wealth should have been stuffy and proper. Mrs Anderson, however, had a mouth that could rival her son's; Mr Anderson was quiet and reserved, however his wit was sharp and he easily bantered with his wife. Kurt could see how close they all were, a closeness he could tell, that could only have been born from suffering.

'So tell me Kurt,' Mrs Anderson looked at him with curiosity, 'How did you get Blaine to stop fighting?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well before he transferred Blaine came home with a black eye once a week. It got to the point where I no longer bought frozen peas to eat. But since he started at McKinley my family has enjoyed peas on a regular basis. I make an excellent pea soup, by the way. So what did you do?'

'Um, I really don't know.'

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, he could have easily told them that he never wanted to do anything to disappoint Kurt, or to make him frightened. He could have continued to explain that he was in love with Kurt and never wanted to cause him worry.

Instead he said 'Can we please stop discussing my extra-curricular activities?'

Catherine continued to talk about this and that before excusing the boys from the table. Blaine led Kurt into yet another room. This one contained several large sofas and a large TV mounted to the wall. Surrounding the TV were hundreds, if not thousands of DVDs.

Kurt was examining the DVDs when Catherine brought in coffee and chocolates and positioned herself on the couch.

'So Kurt I hear you like musicals?'

Blaine watched Kurt light up as they discussed various musicals.

'Oh I can't wait to see this new fellow in How To Succeed.'

'Oh have you seen it?'

'John and I went a few months ago.'

Blaine couldn't help but admire the passion in Kurt as he discussed the finer nuances of the theatre with his mother. His face became alive; he was just so beautiful in that moment.

After an hour of chatting Kurt stood to leave.

'Thank you so much for the lovely evening Mrs Anderson.'

'I have told you already, call me Catherine.'

'Thank you Catherine.'

Blaine stood up 'I'll walk you to the door.'

Kurt was just thinking it was a good thing Blaine was leading because he never would have found his way out of this house when the reached the front door.

Kurt turned to face Blaine.

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For inviting me over.'

'It was just dinner.'

'Yeah, but its nice, you know? Plus I want to meet anyone who managed to put up with you for seventeen years.'

'Ha! Where did you think I learnt it all from?'

'Anyways, I better go.'

'Yeah, and thanks.'

'For what?'

'For coming over.'

Kurt smiled as he walked down the driveway. Blaine sighed as he closed the front door. Both felt heavy in their hearts, loving each other unrequitedly.

* * *

><p><em>A thousand congratulations to Darren Criss on his first Broadway role in How To Succeed. Catherine, too, says congratulations and just wanted to talk about it (hence mentioning it to Kurt). I wish I could go see it but I live so damn far away, all the way down here in Australia. Anywhos...<br>Thank you once again for reading, I love you more than Catherine loves to swear._


	10. Don't Leave Me

_The theme song for this chapter in Follow Me by Iwan Rheon. I listened to it on repeat while writing (and maybe crying little). I strongly urge you all to listen to it, I think it has greater impact in this chapter when listened to rather than read._

* * *

><p>Blaine coughed and rubbed his chest. Kurt looked at him, a small hint of concern in his eyes. They had just finished the school day and were leaving the choir room. They were now headed out into the tide of students on their way to the car park.<p>

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah fine.' His voice was gruff and all the colour had drained from his face. He looked very unwell and Kurt knew it was not normal.

'You don't look fine.' Kurt could feel the panic rising in his voice.

'I'm a little dizzy.' Blaine was panting, trying to catch a breath that was clearly escaping him. 'Maybe I should sit-'

Blaine as on the floor before Kurt even realized he was falling. He had completely lost consciousness and now lay in a heap in the middle of the corridor, parting the students like a stone in a stream. A girl gasped somewhere behind them. Kurt dropped beside him.

'Blaine? Blaine! Someone call an ambulance! Blaine!' Kurt shook him by his shoulder, panic taking over him completely, 'Come on Blaine, don't do this.'

Kurt stuck his fingers to Blaine's neck. At first he was relieved to find a pulse there but he soon realized it was racing much too fast. He could barely distinguish each individual beat.

'Anderson, I swear, do not do this.'

Kurt had no idea how long he was on the floor next to Blaine. It seemed like light-years passed before the EMT's arrived. Kurt was stroking Blaine's hair and alternating between whispering his name and threatening him.

'Son you have to move,' Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, 'We'll take it from here.'

The man gently pulled Kurt up and away from Blaine. Mercedes, who had been watching him the whole time, caught Kurt before he fell to the ground once more, unable to keep himself standing.

Kurt watched, shaking, as the two men worked on Blaine. They poked and prodded before lifting him up onto the stretcher. He looked so small and fragile, so unlike his true self, the bad boy Kurt had fallen in love with, the attitude that disguised a delicate soul and a broken heart. Kurt leaned towards Blaine against Mercedes grip as they wheeled him towards the exit, as though an invisible string attached the two.

'He has cardiomyopathy!' He yelled after the men, 'He is waiting on a heart.'

One of the men turned around, giving Kurt a sympathetic look, 'Okay son, we'll make sure to let the doctors know,'

Kurt could feel Mercedes looking at him with shock but ignored her, not knowing how to even start to explain.

'Come on Kurt, I'll take you home.' Finn's unsure voice came from somewhere behind him.

'No! I have to go. I have to go with them. I've gotta- I've gotta see him. I've gotta see Blaine.'

Finn's face appeared in front of Kurt's, bending slightly to look directly into the pale blue eyes that had never left Blaine's face.

'Okay, we will go to the hospital.' Finn was trying to be calm for his brother, but Kurt barely heard a word.

'His parents! Catherine! We have to call them, I have to call them.' Kurt had worked himself into a frenzy. He was shaking, his eyes darting around the hallway, unable to concentrate on anything. His mind was not with his body; he was with Blaine, Blaine who was somewhere else, sick, dying, not beside Kurt.

Mercedes released Kurt, keeping her hands close as she ensured he was able to keep himself standing. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself together as though at any minute he would physically fall apart.

'Give me your phone, I'll call them.'

Kurt dug into his pocket and produced his phone. He attempted to pass it to Mercedes but it tumbled out of his shaking hands. Mercedes picked up the phone and searched through the contacts before finding the right one. She walked away as the phone connected the call.

Kurt stood still rooted to the spot. It was a sign of just how worried he was that Finn wrapped his long arms around Kurt and held him to his chest. He rested his chin on the smaller boys head, trying to stop his tremors.

Mercedes returned, slipping Kurt's phone into his pocket.

'Catherine is on her way to the hospital. Someone had already contacted her. She said you could meet her there if you want. She also said not to worry, its just routine with Blaine. She, um, said something about him being a little shit? I didn't quite understand…' Mercedes gave Finn a pained look, trying to communicate that despite Catherine's words the woman was worried.

'Okay buddy,' Finn lifted his chin off Kurt's hair and looked into his eyes again, 'I am going to take you straight to the hospital. Maybe someone should look at you, you know, shock or something? Mercedes would you please call Burt and let him know where we are?'

Mercedes just nodded.

Finn released Kurt, again pausing to check he could take his own weight. Once he was sure his brother was stable he walked him to his car.

On the way to the hospital Kurt started to cry. Finn didn't notice at first because Kurt made no sound but somewhere during the trip a steady stream of tears started to flow from those blue eyes. Finn felt his eyes stinging at the sight. He knew the two boys had grown close, and Rachel had mentioned something about a crush, but he had no idea the two had become this close. Finn could tell this was no crush; this was something much deeper.

* * *

><p>When Finn pulled into the hospital car park Kurt almost fell out of the car in a rush to get inside. Finn had to jog to catch up to Kurt, who slammed into the front desk.<p>

'Blaine Anderson!' Kurt yelled at the dumpy woman behind the desk. The woman looked shocked but typed something into the computer.

'He is still in emergency, but you can't-' Kurt was gone, rushing off down the hall.

Catherine rounded the corner on her way outside to call her husband again. As she did so a thin figure ran past her.

'Kurt!'

The boy almost fell over in his hast to stop. Catherine took one look at him and felt tears sting in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had cried over Blaine's illness, but seeing the fear and concern and, dare she say it, love in this young mans expression damn near broke her heart.

'Oh Kurt!' She pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt sobbed against her shoulder, no longer able to contain himself.

'Kurt? Kurt? Oh.' Finn finally caught up to him. 'Uh, hi.'

Catherine looked over Kurt's shoulder, 'you must be Finn. Come on, why don't we find somewhere to sit?'

She released Kurt but never let go of his hand. They arrived in a small waiting room that contained a few uncomfortable looking chairs and outdated magazines.

Catherine led Kurt to the chairs and sat him down, pulling her own seat to face him. Finn sat awkwardly next to Kurt, not sure exactly what he should be doing.

'He had an arrhythmia.' She put two fingers under Kurt's chin, lifting his face to hers. 'It means his heart started to beat too fast. It is a common symptom.'

'But- but- he was just on the floor, and he wouldn't- wouldn't wake up.'

'Shh, Kurt honey. It's okay. They're going to put him in a room. He's a little weak right now, but he'll be fine.'

'But he needs a heart…he needs a heart.'

'I know honey, I know.' Catherine pulled Kurt into yet another hug, resting her chin on his hair. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>Blaine coughed. Kurt's head snapped up from where he was curled up on the armchair next to the hospital bed. Catherine and John had gone to get coffee, but Kurt had refused to leave. Another cough.<p>

'Blaine?' Kurt whispered, shuffling over to grab Blaine's hand, 'Blaine? Can you hear me?'

Blaine's head shifted against the pillow, his lips moving but no sound was escaping them. His brow furrowed in pain.

'Shh, don't.' Kurt brushed the curls off his forehead.

'Kurt,' he croaked.

'I'm here.'

'Don't leave me.' Blaine opened his eyes long enough to find Kurt's, the hazel meeting the blue, before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hand with his thumb. Quite suddenly, from the back of his mind, an image came to Kurt. He remembered merely hours before, sitting in the choir room before everyone else arrived to class. Blaine strummed a guitar, singing softly; it seemed like an eternity.

Kurt's voice didn't have the rough quality that made the song perfect for Blaine but he began to sing.

_Set off tomorrow well I wish you well  
>With your handful of wild flowers on the road to hell<em>

_Follow me I say hold my hand_

_Follow me to this righteous land _

_Set off tomorrow on the road to hell_

_With a picture in your pocket of the wishing well _

_Follow me, you say hold my hand _

_Follow me to righteous land_

_Where all your fears are in your eyes _

_All your foes are on your side _

_Well I set off this morning with you thank you sweet_

_For the sliver of alcohol to ground my feet_

_Follow me now I understand_

_Follow me wont you hold my hand _

_Cause threes no point writing fables of how we should be_

_When the clouds gave condensation and your hand to me _

_Follow me now I understand _

_Follow my sweet part is out _

_When all your fears are in your eyes _

_All your foes are on your side _

_We slipped into the sun on a summer's day _

_Left the cake house to feel I'm dreaming away_

_You know this morning taste so sweet _

_Cause the ground beneath my feet and the air I breathe _

_Well maybe that's something we'll never believe _

_When all your fears are in your eyes _

_All your foes are on your side_

Kurt felt pressure around his hand and looked up to see Blaine's eyes opened. Blue met hazel again. Blaine's eyes were droopy and Kurt could see he was in pain but his gaze never faltered.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Catherine leaned against the door jam, unnoticed by either of the boys. For what seemed to be the hundredth time that night she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I can't thank you all enough for reading. For those of you who have stuck by me from the beginning, despite my tendency for drama, and for those of you who are just joining me now I love you all more than Kurt and Blaine have FINALLY admitted to each other. <em>


	11. We Have a Problem Then

Blaine was in hospital for a full week. Despite his best attempts, Burt, Blaine and Catherine combined forces to ensure Kurt went to school. Kurt was very unhappy about the situation. He desperately wanted to stay by Blaine's beside until he was released from the hospital.

'But you have to go,' Blaine sighed. They were having the same argument they had had yesterday and the day before.

'Can't I just stay here?' Kurt had stopped by the hospital on his way to school and was now refusing to leave.

'No,'

'Why not?'

'Because you have to go to school. Also because I want to watch football in peace.'

Kurt pouted. 'But school is boring.'

Blaine snorted. 'You sound about five years old right now.'

'So, I still don't want to go.'

'Kurt, you have such a bright future, please go and prepare for it.'

Kurt winced; he hated it when Blaine talked like that, as though Kurt was the only one with time ahead of him.

'Fine,' Kurt sniffed, 'Enjoy your ridiculous excuse for a sport.' And then he stormed out of the room. Blaine groaned knowing Kurt would be in a foul mood when he returned later that afternoon. However he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he knew Kurt would be back. He came back every afternoon and stayed until eleven when the doctors, with the help of Blaine, kicked him out.

Kurt had basically spent the week in Blaine's bed. They didn't do anything but hold each other. Sometimes they watched a movie, or Kurt read a book, but they would never release their hold on each other. Kurt felt as though if he held Blaine tight enough there was no way he could ever leave him, Blaine believed if he held onto Kurt maybe he could hold onto everything else.

The day Blaine was discharged Burt had allowed Kurt to take the day off school. The doctors had insisted Blaine stay attached to the IV for at least another week and bed rest for two. Of course Dr Howard did not want Blaine to leave at all but the boy had bullied him into signing the discharge forms.

Dr Howard had a soft spot for the boy who had been his patient for nigh on ten years. He had seen Blaine fight. Of course he had seen him fight everything; for his life, for his way, his peers, him mother and even Dr Howard himself. His attitude was fierce and Theo Howard believed that was the reason he was still alive. However Blaine needed a heart and that was the one thing he could not fight for.

Kurt rode in the backseat with Blaine as Catherine drove them home. John could not afford the day off work, but had promised he would try to leave the office in time for dinner.

When Blaine was home and settled in bed, still attached to a variety of machines, Kurt crawled in next to him.

'Oh man this is so much more comfy that the hospital bed,' Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side.

'You're telling me! I actually have room in this one.' Kurt's head snapped up to glare at Blaine.

'Are you calling me fat?'

Blaine laughed, 'I wouldn't dare.'

'I didn't think so,' Kurt lay his head down on Blaine's chest, listening to the heartbeat. It was difficult from this perspective to believe anything could be wrong. They lay there

'Soooo,' the word vibrated through Blaine's chest, pregnant with questioning.

Kurt once again lifted his head to look at Blaine, eyes searching.

'What is it?'

'We should probably talk.' Kurt understood the connotations of the vague sentence.

'Mmm, yes I suppose.'

Blaine sat up, crossing his legs beneath him. Kurt followed so they were sitting opposite each other. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and looked into those deep blue eyes.

'I love you.' Kurt's breath caught a little in the back of his throat.

'I love you too.' It was the first time they had said it since that time in the hospital. It had been a significant moment, it had broken the spell around them that had forced them to keep their feelings private, but this was important too. This time they thought about the words, felt the implications of them.

'Kurt, I- I know we've discussed this before. I'm damaged goods, we both know that.' Kurt shook his head violently, tears stinging his eyes. 'Yes, I am. Anyways. We've talked about how painful a relationship would be between us, about how we are both better off as friends. But- well- it's too painful not to be with you. It hurts too much to see you smile or laugh or cry or make that "bitch, please" face and know that you're not mine. It's too hard to see you so upset and not be able to kiss you until you forget the pain. It kills me to think that anyone other than myself would get to hold you, to love you. It's-' Blaine was unable to finish his sentence because Kurt had put his hands on Blaine's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Kurt tried to say so many things in that kiss; that it was ok, that he understood, that Blaine didn't need to explain, that he loved him.

Kurt released Blaine, whose eyes were now shining, 'I don't care, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I just want you.' Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Dr Howard had reluctantly allowed Blaine freedom from his bed. He was stronger and could walk around the house without loosing his breath every ten minutes. He still wouldn't be allowed to return to school for at least another week, but that did not bother him one bit.<p>

Kurt pulled into the Anderson driveway, just as he did every afternoon, to see Blaine strolling down the path, dressed to go out.

'What are you doing? Get back inside! You can't just be-' Blaine ended the rant by kissing Kurt, pulling him close, knowing exactly how to make him loose his train of thought.

'You were saying?' Blaine gave a look of innocence.

'I was- I was telling you- you should- um- should- um. Oh, damn you.'

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt tight around the waist. His eyes were alight with excitement, 'I'm allowed to leave!' He bounced on his toes. 'Dr Howard came over today and said I was strong enough to leave the house. So you are taking me for coffee to celebrate, and this time you are buying.'

Kurt rolled his eyes but had difficulty maintaining the look as he, too couldn't help but be excited that Blaine could leave the house.

'Fine then, if I must! Come on, let's go.'

Blaine almost skipped to Kurt's car.

* * *

><p>The couple was about to enter the Lima Bean when Kurt spotted a small blonde girl striding towards them with purpose. She was very thin, wearing a leather jacket, tight black jeans and heavy Doc Martians. In fact her outfit was very similar to Blaine's.<p>

'Blaine fucking Anderson!' She screamed as she caught sight of the pair. She then jogged the small space between them, leapt at Blaine, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth.

Blaine stumbled and took a few steps backwards, pushing the tiny blonde off him.

'Lacey, what the hell?' His look was somewhere between pissed off, confused and excited.

'And who are you?' Kurt had an unimpressed look on his face. Blaine recognized it from the first time they met.

Lacey stood on her toes and swung her arm around Blaine's shoulders 'I'm Blaine's girlfriend. Who are you?' she said defensively, looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt stared in shock, 'I'm Blaine's boyfriend.'

'Oh shit! We have a problem then. Did you know he was cheating? I say we take the bastard down!' She took a step away from Blaine and raised both her fists in front of her face, dancing on her toes like a boxer.

'Lace, stop.' The small amount of excitement had disappeared and now Blaine was just annoyed. He turned to Kurt, snaking an arm around his waist, 'Don't worry. Let's go inside and I'll explain everything.'

'Cool,' Lacey turned to the door of the shop, 'But you're buying Anderson!'

Kurt raised his eyebrows and allowed Blaine to lead him to the table Lacey had chosen.

* * *

><p><em>I'M SORRY! I know this took me way too long to upload. I've been pretty busy with uni, but you don't really care about that do you? You just want Klaine. Yeah, me too.<br>Keep reviewing and don't forget I love you more than the cast loves being back on set._


	12. I Forget I Don't Know You

_tfor now enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing and remember I love you all more than Darren loves Dalton._

* * *

><p>Blaine placed a coffee in front of Kurt and Lacey each and returned to retrieve his own. Lacey sat cross-legged opposite Kurt, picking at her fingernails, ignoring Kurt altogether. Kurt chose a more obvious approach; he favoured stare-the-bitch-down-until-she-cracks. Blaine returned and sat next to Kurt, grabbing his hand under the table. Lacey finally looked up from her fingers. Blaine sighed.<p>

'Kurt, Lacey, Lacey, Kurt.'

Lacey leaned across the table with an outstretched hand. Now Kurt had somewhat recovered from the initial shock of this petite girl, he could see something dancing in her eyes, mischief of some sort.

When he did not accept it she dropped her hand on the table and wrapped her fingers around her cup.

'Well Anderson you sure can pick 'em. I've never met somebody so up tight.'

'Lace, I haven't seen you in over a year and you walk up to me, kiss me in front of my boyfriend and then suggest to him you both fight me. What did you expect?' Blaine sighed again. Kurt was really, very confused, unsure of what was going on around him and in his own head.

'Whatever,' She rolled her eyes, 'I can feel a flashback coming on.'

Blaine ignored her and shifted in his chair a little so he was facing Kurt.

'First off she is most definitely not my girlfriend.' Kurt felt a sudden wave of relief; he hadn't even realized he had been angry with Blaine until it left him. Of course he supposed it was very unlikely Blaine was cheating on him as they spent just about all of their time together, but still, it wasn't the most comforting image to see a girl kiss your boyfriend.

Blaine watched Kurt, sensing the relief he felt, and plowed on with his tale.

'Before I met you I didn't really have any friends. I mean, I spent a lot of time in hospital and I have a bad attitude and I tended to punch kids who looked at me the wrong way.' Kurt nodded; he could believe that.

'Anyways, so I think it was my third school maybe, I met Lacey. She had a worse attitude than me.' Again Kurt could believe that. Lacey had her feet on the table, pretending she wasn't listening to Blaine's story.

'She is a year older than us and she kinda took me under her wing. She had some friends and we all hung and I guess we were kind of a gang cause we would drink and smoke and beat people up a lot. Most of them deserved it though.'

Kurt still didn't know what to say, if anything at all. Blaine rarely spoke of his past and when he did he most often spoke of hospitals and doctors and surgeries. This was a new side of Blaine, one Kurt had always known existed but never really knew.

'Anyway we became close, well the closest I'd ever really been to a person. She taught me to ride actually.'

'And you sucked. Remember the time you fell off?' Blaine glared at her, clearly not pleased at the interruption. He returned his gaze back to Kurt.

'And then I was expelled, again. I beat a kid unconscious because he called me a fag,' answering Kurt's silent question. Kurt winced at the answer.

'I called Lacey a couple of times after I started at my new school but she never answered. I never bothered to find the rest of the gang; I didn't really care for them. But I thought you would have at least returned my call.' He was looking at Lacey now. Kurt saw a small amount of hurt in his eyes, his carefully manicured exterior cracking slightly.

'God Anderson you look like a kicked puppy. I got busy ok? I mean I had finals and stuff. And I figured you had new friends. So I didn't worry about it right? Looks like you did ok for yourself in the end though.' She nodded towards Kurt.

'Yeah,' Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand, 'I did ok.'

'You did better than ok,' Kurt sniffed, finally rediscovering his ability to speak. 'So let me get this straight. You kinda used to be her friend but you haven't seen each other in over a year and now she is here and kissing you?' Blaine winced a little at Kurt's tone.

'Um, yeah. So something you need to know about Lace is she has no concept of what is socially acceptable.'

'See that is where you are wrong, I know perfectly well what is socially acceptable however I choose to ignore these standards in order to make people feel uncomfortable. Hence my kissing Blaine. Not only have I not seen him in over a year, he is gay and anyone can see from a mile off you two are lovesick.'

'Oh my god! Who are you?' Kurt had snapped, he was on his feet, screaming at her. Clearly there was only so much he could take. He let out a frustrated huff, turned on his heel and stormed out of the coffee shop leaving Blaine and Lacey in his wake.

'You know Anderson I have missed you. I might give you a call,' She shouted to Blaine as he raced after Kurt.

Kurt was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, angry tears streaming down his face. His knuckles were white where he gripped the steering wheel.

Blaine slid into the passenger seat. He gave Kurt a few minutes to calm down before cupping his face in his hands, thumbs wiping away tears. He pulled Kurt's face to his own and kissed him lightly on the lips. As they parted Kurt's breath hitched a little.

'I'm s-sorry. I just- she kissed you. And she was rude. And mean. And she kissed you. And I'm your boyfriend. And- and-' Kurt buried his face in his hands shaking his head.

'Kurt, just tell me.' He could see there was something bothering Kurt besides Lacey kissing him.

'I forget I don't know you. I want to know everything and I know nothing. I don't even know how many schools you've been to or where you grew up. I didn't even know she existed and then there she is. I feel like I know you. But I don't, not even a little.'

'Oh, love,' Blaine pulled Kurt into an awkward hug over the center console of the car. 'That's what a relationship is. These things take time. It will happen.' He released Kurt and looked into his watery eyes. Kurt just nodded, brushing his cheeks.

Blaine took off his jacket revealing his bare arms. He lifted his right arm, placing his hand on his shoulder, his elbow pointing out. He pointed at a small, faded scar.

'You remember Lacey mentioning the time I fell off the bike? Well it was my second time out and I was sitting on the bike on my driveway. We hadn't even left home yet and I was putting my jacket on. I didn't have the kick stand down and I lost my balance when my arm got caught in one of the sleeves. The whole thing fell sideways and I cut my elbow pretty bad. Some badass eh?' Kurt giggled and sniffed, Blaine smiled fondly, 'So there is one more thing you know about me.'

Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriends elbow, 'Come on, lets go home. You've had enough excitement for one day.'

'Yes mum.'

* * *

><p>When they arrived home Blaine led Kurt up to his bedroom. They had spent a lot of time in his bed over the past few weeks, never doing anymore than holding each other, occasionally kissing. After the afternoon's events, however, Blaine was feeling especially… affectionate.<p>

When they entered the room, Blaine locked the door behind him. Kurt raised one eyebrow. Blaine crossed the room to where Kurt was standing at the end of his bed in three, long strides.

He grabbed the taller boy's face and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned a little into his mouth and kissed back. It was so different to the sweet kisses they had shared in the past; it was passionate, full of tongue and teeth. It was also different from that time in the empty classroom because this time their passion was fuel by love, rather than sexual frustration.

Blaine dragged his hands down Kurt's chest, settling on his hips, pulling tight and pressing their bodies together. Kurt's hands fisted in Blaine's hair as his tongue dragged across Blaine's teeth. Blaine pressed himself harder into Kurt until they both toppled onto the bed behind them.

Kurt lay on his back as Blaine straddled his hips. Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's t-shirt, fingers skating over the muscles in his back. He then grabbed the hem of the shirt, pulling it up to Blaine's chest. Blaine release Kurt's lips and raised his hands over his head, allowing Kurt to fully remove the shirt.

Blaine returned his lips to Kurt, kissing along his jawline, working at the buttons of Kurt's shirt. He sucked at the spot bellow his ear and Kurt jerked his hips up into Blaine.

Blaine had finally worked Kurt shirt open, revealing his pale chest. Blaine pressed open mouth kissed down his chest, flicking his tongue into his belly button. Kurt moaned every time Blaine's lips came in contact with his skin.

Blaine licked along the waistband of Kurt's jeans, nipping lightly at his hipbone before returning to Kurt's mouth.

Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt, who groaned and returned the motion. Kurt's hands travelled down Blaine's back and came to a rest on his ass. Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine while at the same time squeezing with his hands. Blaine let out a low growl against his mouth.

They continued to work up a steady rhythm. Blaine kissed along Kurt's jawline and up to his ear. He licked the shell and that was enough, Kurt came hard in his jeans, writhing underneath Blaine who followed shortly after.

Blaine collapsed down into the bed. Kurt snuggled into his boyfriends side, knowing that they would have to get up to change soon, but for now they just wanted to hold each other like they had all week.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	13. Tell Us Everything

_Wow guys, just wow. Over 30,000 hits? You spoil me. Just wanted to give a special shout out to my regular reviewers, you guys know who you are (if you don't just assume its you). I waited with baited breath to see what you think of each chapter. Thank you so much for all your support. Everyone just remember to keep reading and reviewing and that I love you more than Kurt (and Blaine) love skinny jeans. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to school the next day. A round of applause greeted him in Glee and Brittany presented him with a card that said, "Heart attacks are just from loving too much".<p>

'She gave me the same one when my dad was sick,' Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

'Uh, thanks, I s'pose,' Blaine was unsure how to react now that his secret was out. The reason he had always kept his illness hidden was to avoid the looks of pity that he now faced.

'So, I'm not going to drop dead in front of you. Although I kinda almost did once. But still stop looking at me like that guys. Just treat me like you did before.' Kurt nudged him in the ribs, 'Please.'

Kurt and Blaine sat down in their usual seats, albeit somewhat closer and hands clutched together. Mr Shue came into the room, raising his eyes a little at the new couple but not saying anything. The pairings in the group changed so often he had trouble keeping up anyways.

'Good to see you back Blaine. Okay guys, lets get to it!'

Rachel nudged Mercedes, pointing at the two boys sitting in front of them. Mercedes eyes widened and she giggled a little behind her hand. Rachel just nodded, lips pressed tight together in order to stop herself from laughing or squealing or both.

After class finished the pair followed the new couple with the skills of ninjas out to the car park. Blaine walked Kurt to his car, only releasing his hand to kiss him goodbye. The girls crouched on the other side of Kurt's car, watching Blaine leave before they stood to reveal themselves.

'So, how is lover boy?' Kurt jumped about a foot in the air. He spun around to face his two friends.

'You can't do that to a person,' his face was flushed and his hand rested on his chest.

'Oh but we had to! We wanted to see the Klaine in its natural environment.' Mercedes was shaking with laughter at this point.

'The what?'

Rachel pulled that face she got when she was explaining something to Finn, who was always a little slow to catch on. Mercedes just continued to laugh.

'The Klaine. It is an unusual being formed through the pairing of one diva and one badass. It is important to keep ones distance from the Klaine if one wants to see it in its natural state as the Klaine can be quite skittish.'

'You have gone insane. Both of you.'

'Come on, you're coming to my place. You have to tell us _everything_!'

* * *

><p>Kurt had invented a new game he liked to call Ask Blaine Questions Until He Gets So Annoyed He Stops Answering Them. The latest round of ABQUHGSAHSAT was taking place at the Lima Bean, a week after they had run into Lacey. Kurt had been reluctant to return in case they ran into her again, but Blaine had insisted, tempting him with promises of free coffee.<p>

'Okay, okay let me think.' Blaine rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

'Oh I've got a good one! What was the first pair of shoes you owned?' If Kurt hadn't looked so pleased with himself Blaine would have assumed he was joking.

'Are you serious? That is a ridiculous question. I don't know the answer. You'd have to ask Catherine.'

'Blaine are _you _serious? Now I have to think of a new question.' He pouted.

Blaine smiled and watched his boyfriend, who was staring out the window with the most adorable thinking face. Blaine's stomach growled.

'Man, I am hungry.'

'You're always hungry,' Kurt rolled his eyes. He had no idea how Blaine managed to stay under one thousand pounds with the amount of food he ate.

'You want anything?' Kurt shook his head. Blaine kissed him on the cheek before heading to the counter of the coffee shop to order some food.

Kurt returned his gaze to the window. He caught sight of a slight figure in the car park straddling a motorbike. As Lacey met Kurt's gaze she shoved her helmet on her head, violently kicked the bike into life and sped out of the car park. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of the strange scenario. Had Lacey been watching them? Or was it just a coincidence?

Blaine returned to the table, holding a giant sandwich triumphantly. Kurt decided he wouldn't mention anything to Blaine. His boyfriend still wasn't pleased at the sudden return of his old friend after all this time, much less the way she treated Kurt.

'The idea is to eat it, not inhale it,' Blaine looked up at Kurt, cheeks full of food.

'Bu Ihm hungwy,' Blaine managed.

'Just don't choke and die. That would be really disappointing.' Blaine winked at Kurt and returned his efforts to the sandwich.

* * *

><p>That weekend Kurt found himself sitting in the park, under an umbrella, with the girls from New Directions, trying to avoid the evil clutches of the sun. The boys had decided to play a game of football and so Kurt and the girls had come along as cheer squad. As much as Blaine had begged Kurt had refused to wear the old Cheerio outfit he had found in the taller boys closet earlier in the week.<p>

'Oh please!'

'No way in hell.'

'But I bet you look so hot in it.'

'I look hot in everything.'

'Yeah, but I reckon it would do amazing things for your ass,' Blaine's eyes slid downwards.

'Hey! Eyes are up here. No, I won't wear it.'

'Hmm that's ok,' Blaine gaze searching everywhere but Kurt's eyes, 'I have other ideas anyway.'

'What?'

'Well I've always wanted to get with a cheerleader…'

'Blaine!'

Kurt smiled a little as he remembered the conversation. Right now, watching Blaine get hot and sweaty, showing of his tanned legs, Kurt was thinking that maybe the uniform wasn't such a bad idea.

Just as his mind was drifting off to a dangerous place for such a public area Kurt once again spotted a blonde on a bike watching them. This time he was sure Lacey was following them.

Kurt stepped out from under his umbrella into the sun. He crossed the field leaving the confused girls in his wake. As he approached Lacey she grabbed at her helmet.

'Stop! Lacey, wait!' He jogged the rest of the way to her.

'What Hummel?' She growled.

'Well someone is in a delightful mood,' She made a face at him, 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing, sitting.'

'And the other day at the coffee shop? All week you have been following us!'

'I have not. Stop being so full of yourself.' Kurt could see her cracking.

'Why are you doing this?'

'I'm not doing anything!'

'Why, after all this time, have you come back into his life? He was really hurt when you didn't call. You were the closet thing he had to a friend.'

'I couldn't okay? He was the one who left anyway.'

'He didn't leave he was kicked out!'

'What do you want me to say Hummel? That I am a terrible person and I will just disappear into the sunset to leave you and Blaine to your happily every after, good day to you sir? Because I can't Kurt!'

'Why can't you? You did it once.'

'Exactly.'

'Just tell me the truth.'

'And why would I do that?' Kurt could see she was on the verge of angry tears.

'Because I can see there is a truth to be told.'

Lacey huffed, blowing hair away from her eyes. 'You don't want to know. You would hate me.'

'I already hate you.'

'Wow, blunt but okay. So you really want to know? Okay then. I love Blaine.'

Whatever Kurt had been expecting it wasn't that. His jaw literally dropped.

'I- but- but,' Kurt could form no words.

'Yes, I know. He is gay. And now you've come a long. And I know its ridiculous. Sometimes you just can't help it okay?' Lacey was getting defensive. She hated to talk about herself, especially with people dating people she was in love with.

She hadn't talked to Blaine after he left because she figured it would be better to make a clean break. She knew she could never have him, so why make it more painful? Then she had run into him last week. He had grown a little in the last year and become even more handsome. All those old feelings came rushing back, not that she had ever fully gotten over them. She couldn't help but stay away. Except now he had Kurt and as much as she didn't like him he made Blaine happy. She didn't want to mess that up. That and Blaine was still mad at her, she couldn't handle all that anger, it was too painful. Instead she settled on watching him from a distance.

'You have to tell him,' Kurt couldn't even believe the words came out of his mouth. This girl had just professed her love for his boyfriend, what was he thinking?

'He was so hurt when you left. He doesn't talk about it but I can tell. You have to give both of you some closure. You can't stalk him forever.'

Lacey was crying and she hated herself for it.

'I can't, Kurt.' She slammed her helmet on her head and sped off leaving a shocked and confused Kurt in her wake.


	14. I Can't Leave Him

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sociology has been eating my word count. Please forgive me! We're getting to the pointy end of this thing guys. I'm estimating between 17 and 18 chapters. Let's just say shit's about to go down. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you more than Kurt and Blaine like to "study"._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were supposed to be studying for finals. They had been dating for two months now and Blaine was currently obsessed with exploring Kurt's body. As such he was a very distracting study partner.<p>

'Blaine!' Kurt leaned away from Blaine, who was kissing slowly down his neck. 'You invited me over here to help you with French, now can we work on these verbs?'

They were sitting on Blaine's bed surrounded by books. Blaine ignored Kurt and started nibbling on his ear.

'Say I invited you over here under false pretenses?' He smiled against Kurt's cheek.

'Then I would have to punish you.' Kurt turned to face Blaine. He put his hand on Blaine's cheek and leaned in close so their lips were barely touching.

'Because you have been a naughty boy.' Kurt felt Blaine's breathing become heavy against his lips and his heart rate increase. Suddenly Kurt pulled away and turned back to his books.

'Today's chosen form of punishment is study.'

Blaine groaned and flopped onto his back.

'You are cruel.'

'No I am a diligent student. You would do well to follow my example.'

Blaine sat up and leaned over to his reading glasses, which were on the nightstand, and put them on. Kurt snorted.

'What?'

Kurt shook his head, trying to keep himself from laughing again.

'Nothing.'

'Hummel.' Blaine shot Kurt a warning glance.

'You just look so, well, sweet.'

Blaine placed his hand to his heart, his face screwing up in pain. Kurt felt a panic rise in him before he noticed the hint of a smile that had reached Blaine's lips.

'You wound me Hummel. My poor reputation, shot to hell.'

'Oh stop complaining and study. Nous devons terminer ces verbes.'

Half an hour later Blaine had Kurt pinned underneath him with both their shirts off. Blaine was slowly kissing down Kurt's chest, sending goose bumps all over his body. Blaine sucked hard at Kurt's collarbone, ensuring to leave a bruise.

Kurt rolled his hips up into Blaine who groaned at the friction. Blaine took Kurt's nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting as he ground down into Kurt. Just as Kurt wrapped his leg around Blaine's hips the door of the room opened.

'Blaine honey- Oh God Blaine!' Blaine quickly rolled off Kurt who was staring at Catherine Anderson with wide eyes.

'That's why we put a fucking lock on your door! I don't want to walk in on that.' She turned around, closing the door as she left. The two could hear her muttering as she made her way through the house.

'…always has been an exhibitionist. Most teenagers beg for locks…'

Blaine, once again, flopped backward onto his bed.

'Oh god, I will never live this down,' he turned to face Kurt, 'I am definitely not getting any this afternoon, am I?'

Kurt stood up off the bed in search of his shirt.

'No way.' He said as he did his buttons up.

Catherine was back and knocking on the door lightly, opening it slowly.

'If you two are decent, I came up to tell Blaine that Lacey is downstairs.'

Kurt turned to Blaine with a confused look. Blaine shrugged in response. Unexpectedly Lacey appeared at Catherine's side.

'Hey Blainers, Kurty. Nice chat Mrs A.' She strode into the room and sat on the bed where Kurt had recently emptied. 'So, what's up?'

It was strange how Lacey was becoming a part of their lives. Ever since she had admitted to Kurt that she loved Blaine she had started turning up at his house. Or the Lima Bean. Or meeting them after school. Kurt had no idea what she was doing; it was as if something in her had snapped. Blaine, who was happily oblivious to the whole scenario, thought she was just being friendly. He hoped she was trying to make it up to him after she had ignored him for a year.

Lacey made sure never to be alone with Kurt, knowing he would question her the moment it happened. Whenever he got the chance Kurt would shoot Lacey a what-the-hell-is-going-on-why-the-sudden-change-in-attitude look but she would simply ignore him. Kurt decided to just let the matter go. If Blaine was happy then that was enough for him.

* * *

><p>'I really wish you would stop that.' Kurt wrinkled his nose.<p>

'What? Before my appointment?' Blaine took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

'No. Always. It's gross, not to mention life threatening.'

'We have been over this. I have other, more pressing issues when it comes to life threatening.'

They were standing outside of Dr Howard's offices. Blaine had another one of his regular check ups and Kurt had insisted on coming with him.

'But what if you get better.'

'I won't.' Blaine stuck his free hand in his pocket, squinting a little in the morning sun. He looked out onto the street, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes.

'But say you do. You will have ruined your lungs and then it will have all been pointless.'

'Kurt, drop it.' There was an anger to Blaine's voice that cut at Kurt.

'Why? Because I'm expressing concern for my boyfriends health?' Kurt could do angry too if that was the way Blaine chose to play it.

'No because you are hopeful.' Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes piercing him so he could almost feel the physical pain. 'You have to stop. I am going to die, Kurt. You need to get that into your head. We talked about this before anything happened. You always knew how this was going to end. So stop, you can't raise your hopes, and you sure as hell can't get to mine.'

'Why do you do this? I'm not raising any hopes,' Kurt knew that was a lie but pressed on. 'I'm being realistic. You haven't died yet Blaine! There is still a possibility you will get a heart.'

'I have been on the list for five fucking years. It is a miracle I am still walking around. You've seen it, at any minute I could drop dead. I am DYING!' He yelled the word into Kurt's face.

Kurt looked at him, simply breathing. He tried everything to fight the tears that stinging at his eyes but they still fell. Blaine shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

'Maybe this was a mistake, Kurt. Maybe we shouldn't have done this.'

'Stop. Right now. Stop. Do not say anything you will regret. If you break my heart I will not come back, so stop. I love you, Blaine. I need you to remember you love me too.'

Blaine looked at Kurt with searching eyes. Kurt didn't know what he was looking for but he hoped he would find it.

'I'm leaving now before you do or say anything stupid. I will call you tomorrow.' With that Kurt turned on his heel and walked towards his car without a second glance.

When Kurt got home he went straight to his room. Collapsing on his bed he buried his face into his pillows. Sobs wracked at his body. He felt them ripping through him, tearing him apart. Had Blaine really meant that? Did he really think Kurt was a mistake, that what they had was a mistake?

Kurt cried as the sun set and darkness closed around his room. He didn't get up to turn the light on, instead lying on his bed until the tears dried and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sunday morning Kurt woke up still in his clothes from the day before. It took him a few moments before he remembered his fight with Blaine. Fighting off tears again he got up and took a shower. He got dressed and completed his morning moisturizing routine, after that he was at a loss. He really didn't want to call Blaine, not yet. He scrolled through his contacts and found the one he was looking for.

'Hello?'

'Lacey, I need your advice.'

* * *

><p>Blaine was in big trouble. He had fucked up royally. Typical, he thought to himself.<p>

After his fight with Kurt he walked home, abandoning his appointment. When he arrived home his mother gave him a confused look.

'That was quick. Usually your appointments take a lot longer than that.'

'I didn't go,' He grunted as he climbed the stairs of the house.

'What?' Catherine stood at the bottom of the stairs hand on one hip. 'What do you mean you didn't go?' She followed him up the stairs.

'I just didn't okay?'

When Catherine finally caught up to her son he was sitting on the end of his bed, face in his hands. He looked up at her, eyes red and damp.

'Oh baby,' she sat next to him, pulling him into her, 'what happened?'

'Kurt and I had a fight. He was just being nice and worried and I yelled at him and I fucked up big time and I think he hates me.'

'Shhh,' She smoothed his hair. It had been a long time since Catherine had seen Blaine cry. 'I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He loves you. I can tell. He really does love you.'

Blaine buried his face into his mother's chest. In a small voice he said 'I don't want to die.'

Catherine bit her bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. She fought with everything she had to stay strong.

'Shh,' she repeated, not brave enough to say anything else.

Blaine shook beneath her grasp, 'I can't leave him.'

* * *

><p>Lacey pulled the phone away from her ear. She checked the screen, yep, Kurt Hummel.<p>

'Why are you calling me?'

'You know him better than anyone.' The voice on the other end of the phone cracked. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Kurt, what's going on?' Her voice softened, the standoffish tone she usually adopted disappeared.

'I can't loose him, Lace. I just can't.'

'Okay, I'm coming over. What's your address?' Lacey hung up. For Hummel to call her something must be very wrong. She couldn't imagine trouble between him and Blaine; they were so perfect for each other. She was so jealous of their relationship. It was everything she had hoped to have with Blaine.

What could have come between them? The only thing she could think of was Blaine's health. Shit. Something was wrong with Blaine. She grabbed her keys and raced out of the house, jumping onto her bike.


	15. I Need You To Fight

Blaine woke up Sunday morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. He and Kurt had had their very first fight. Sure, they would argue all the time, but this was real. Blaine had been selfish and idiotic and had treated Kurt like a piece of shit. It was so typical of him to ruin something so good over something so stupid.

Blaine knew he had to apologize to Kurt. He hoped Kurt could forgive him. He didn't know what he would do if he had pushed Kurt too far away for him to return.

Blaine got up and showered. As the hot water ran over his body Blaine considered his options. Kurt said he would call today. Blaine would wait. He didn't want to push Kurt any further; he would wait until he came to him.

Blaine went downstairs for breakfast. His mother was already in the kitchen making coffee.

'Do you want one?' She held out a cup towards him.

'Please.' He sat on a stool at the breakfast island in the middle of the large kitchen.

'Your father had to go into the office so its just you and me,' She passed him a full mug before pouring her own.

'Typical,' Blaine muttered darkly. He loved his father but it felt like he lived a life separate to his family.

'So what are you up to today?' If the tone of her voice was anything to go by Catherine had an agenda.

Blaine just shrugged.

'Are you going to talk to Kurt?' There it was. Catherine looked at her son with concern. She had never seen him this cut up about anything.

Blaine shrugged again. 'He said he was going to call me, so I figured I would just hang around here until he does.'

Catherine's mouth opened in shock and disgust. 'Where is the romance in that? God, you do take after your father. You have to make a gesture, a grand apology.' She waved her arms around to emphasize just how grand the gesture should be, 'You know, roses, a boom box outside of his window. Wait for him to call you,' she scoffed, 'seriously?'

Blaine looked down at his coffee, swirling is around in his cup. Suddenly he felt very unsure.

'I don't do romance. I- I don't know how.'

'If you want to keep that wonderful boy, you had better think of something. And it had better be good because he deserves it. You deserve each other. It would break my heart to see you two apart.'

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, lost deep in thought. Catherine stood staring at him.

'Well?' She said after a moment, 'What are you waiting for?'

'Oh! Right. Now. Yeah, okay.' Blaine set his coffee down and ran upstairs to grab his keys and jacket.

'Bye, Mom. Thanks,' He kissed her cheeks as he ran past her and out the door.

'Boys.' Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lacey raced through the streets of Lima. One thing was on her mind: Blaine.<p>

Kurt had sounded so upset on the phone. What if something had happened to Blaine? What if his heart had finally given up? She would never have told him.

The more Lacey thought about it the more the thoughts got tangled up in her head. She no longer knew what was real and what was imagination. Kurt had been crying. He had said something was wrong with Blaine. He said he needed help. Or had she made that up? Had she made it all up? "I can't loose him." That one was definitely real. She decided the only way to know for certain was to get to Kurt's house as quick as she could.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked his Mercedes in the street outside the Hummel-Hudson house. He had decided to take his car, rather than his bike because he knew Mr Hummel was not impressed with the Yamaha. Blaine was determined to fix this, but that would first require entry to the house.<p>

He took a deep breath in before knocking on the front door. Burt appeared at the doorway, he did not look pleased.

'Uh, hi Mr Hummel. Could, uh, I speak to Kurt? Please?'

'I don't know what has happened between you but Kurt has been pretty upset.' Burt was still preventing Blaine's entrance into the house.

'I know, sir. I've come to apologize.'

'Hm. Okay, then.' Burt stepped aside, allowing Blaine to rush past him up to Kurt's room.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's doorframe. The door was open and Blaine could see Kurt curled up on his bed. He was flicking through a magazine, but the pages were moving much too fast for him to be taking very much in.

'Hey.' Blaine said quietly as Kurt looked up.

'What are you doing here?'

'Hey, don't be like that.'

'I said I would call you.' Kurt was looking annoyed and Blaine couldn't figure out why.

'Yeah, and you didn't. So I came over. I'm here to apologize, okay?'

Blaine moved over to Kurt's bed. Kurt sat up and shuffled over, allowing Blaine to sit on the end. Blaine takes a deep breath in before he begins to speak.

'I'm sorry.' He grabbed both of Kurt's hands. 'You were just trying to look out for me and I was an ass.' Kurt looked as though he was about to interrupt but Blaine plowed on.

'How could I ever think you, us, was a mistake. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I actually like people now; I talked to Rachel the other day. Sure, I mean, all my violent urges returned but I resisted. See, you are so good for me.' Kurt couldn't help but smile.

'I worry about you, though. And then I say these stupid things, and they are supposed to be to protect you but I just hurt you more. I'm sorry.' Blaine's eyes fell away from Kurt's gaze into his lap. 'I'm scared.' He said in a small voice.

'Oh Blaine.' Kurt pulled him close. 'I'm sorry too.'

'Um, I got you something.' Blaine pulled a small, velvet ring box out of his pocket. Kurt's eyes widen.

'Oh, no. It's not that,' Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief.

Blaine opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring on a silver chain.

'I put it on a chain so it was less wedding-y, you know?'

Kurt lifted the chain from the box, admiring the clearly very expensive jewelry.

'It's a promise ring. I promise to stay with you for as long as I can.'

Kurt can feel the tears in his eyes. 'I will wear it, but you have to promise me something else.'

Blaine gives Kurt a confused look.

'Blaine, I just want you to fight. I _need _you to fight. Sometimes it seems as though you are giving up and you're slipping away from me. Don't do that. You have to fight, Blaine. You have to fight for this, for us. I will wear this ring if you promise to fight to stay with me.'

Blaine just nodded, pulling Kurt in to kiss him.

Lacey banged on the front door of the house. She didn't notice the silver Mercedes parked out the front. Carole came to the door this time.

'Hello?'

'Hi, uh, I'm a friend of Kurt's. Um, can I come in?'

Carole looked at the young girl with some confusion. She knew she wasn't from McKinley and she couldn't really see Kurt being friends with a girl like this.

'Sorry but Kurt is busy right now.'

'Yeah, I know, it's about Blaine.'

'Oh, okay then,' Carole blinked, still unsure what was going on, 'come in. Kurt's room is upstairs.'

Lacey nodded and entered the house. When she made it upstairs she was greeted with the last sight she expected. Kurt and Blaine, sitting on Kurt's bed making out.

'What the hell?' Lacey stood in the doorway of Kurt's room, mouth open in shock.

Blaine and Kurt broke apart quickly, looking towards the intruder.

'Oh, Lacey. I'm sorry I forgot you were coming.' Blaine looked between Kurt and Lacey in confusion.

'What is going on?' Blaine had no idea what was happening.

'What is wrong with you Hummel?' Lacey spat taking two steps into the room.

'What do you mean?' Now Kurt was confused. Why was she angry with him?

'You think this is funny? You think this is some joke?'

'Woah, Lace. What is going on?' Blaine stood up off the bed, equal distance between Lacey and Kurt.

'Your boyfriend over there calls me up this morning all upset because of you.'

Blaine looks toward Kurt, hurt etched into his face. 'You did?'

'Yeah, he did. I panic. Of course, I fucking panic. I think you have gone and died or something. He sounded so upset and he said he needed me, so I assume the worst.'

Kurt's eyes widen at Lacey's words. He had only wanted to talk to her. Where was she getting all of this from?

'And then I get here and you are practically humping each other. I didn't think you were that guy Hummel. I never expected you to be so cruel as to rub it in my face like that. Guess I was wrong.'

'Lacey, that's not what I wanted at all.' Kurt understood now. Lacey believed he had only invited her over here to rub his and Blaine's relationship in her face, because it was something she could never have.

'Yeah, sure.' Lacey hissed.

'What is going on?' Blaine was still confused. Rub it in his face? What was she talking about?

'Your boyfriend though it would be funny to show off.'

'That's not it Lacey!'

'What do you mean show off?'

Lacey threw her hands in the air and made a frustrated sound.

'Maybe you should just tell him.' Kurt's voice was small, but it carried through the room with surprising power.

'No! Kurt Hummel, do not start with that.' Lacey pointed a finger in warning.

'What?' Blaine hated being left in the dark. There was something going on between Kurt and Lacey, something they were keeping from him.

'It is better than hiding.'

'No, its not.'

'Someone just tell me what is going on!' Both Kurt and Lacey's head snapped towards Blaine as he yelled. They had both forgotten he was there in their argument.

'Do it.'

Lacey tears up, all anger she had has faded.

'I can't Kurt,' she says in a small voice, 'I just can't'

'Yes you can. You have to. We can't keep living like this.'

She just nods and turns to Blaine. She takes a deep breath in and begins.

'Blaine I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you. It's why I didn't return your calls after you left; I figured it would be better for the both of us. And then I saw you again and, yeah. I know you can't love me back, but, well, I love you.' She brushed a tear away from her cheek.

'Oh Lace.' Blaine makes to step toward her.

'I'm sorry I've got to go.' And with that she had left Kurt's room.

Blaine follows her, with Kurt close behind. By the time the couple have made it out to the street Lacey is already on her bike. She turns it around in the driveway and speeds out onto the street.

Suddenly from nowhere a car comes up behind her much too fast. Blaine and Kurt watch in horror as the car clips the back wheel of her bike, sending her flying. There is a screech of brakes and the sound of metal on concrete as Lacey's bike spins down the street. Lacey ends up in the gutter a few feet away from her bike. She lies there motionless. Kurt can't move, can't believe what has happened.

'LACEY!' Blaine screams as he sprints towards her.

Burt and Carole are next to Kurt. They heard the crash and came out to see what happened.

The driver of the car stumbles out of his seat.

Neighbors up and down are standing on their front lawn.

Everyone's eyes on the motionless girl.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry. I hate reading cliffhangers but I love writing them. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you guys. I love you more than Kurt loves scarves.<em>


	16. Without Knowing You

_Oh this chapter. I know some of you aren't going to like it, but it has been coming for a long time. I do hope you will enjoy it. I love you more than... You know what, I'm out of analogies. I just love you all so fucking much. Remember that when reading. (P.S. Don't forget to review. I am a review whore)_

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his knees next to Lacey. His hands hovered over her body, not sure what to do, whether to touch. He could hear noises around him but his brain wasn't processing them, he knew they were there just not what they were.<p>

'Fuck, fuck, Lace, fuck.' He continued to mumble a stream of profanities nonsensically.

Her legs spread at strange angles, bending at the knee in the wrong direction. She was half on her side, helmet still on her head. Blaine knew her eyes were closed, he couldn't see but he knew.

A part of his brain that was attempting higher thought acknowledged the irony. Is this what was like to be the conscious one? Is this what it was like for Kurt in the school hallway? For his mother that very first time in their kitchen?

More sounds and then pressure on his shoulder. Kurt. He didn't turn around but again he knew, it was as though his brain was attempting to compensate for his lack of normal senses by allowing him extra ones.

'Come on, Blaine. You have to move.'

As Kurt pulled at Blaine's shoulder he couldn't help but draw the same parallels Blaine had with the school hallway. Except this time he had to get Blaine to move so the paramedics could work of Lacey.

He stuck his hands under Blaine's armpits and dragged him to a standing position. Kurt put an arm around his waist and led him back into the house. Burt and Carole followed them in a few minutes later.

Burt stood in front of the pair who was sitting on the couch. Blaine was sitting with a straight back, staring into the distance. Kurt had is head on his shoulder, whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over.

Burt cleared his throat 'Uh, if you want I can take you kids to the hospital.'

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder to look at him. Blaine continued to look straight a head, but nodded just slightly.

When they arrived at they hospital Burt strode up to the front desk. They were directed to the hard plastic chairs in the front foyer and told to wait. Two hours past and Blaine didn't think he could stand it any longer. How was it possible to just sit here, to just wait? He shivered to think of all the hours his own family had suffered through because of him. Just as he was about to get up in search of information his phone rang.

Kurt jumped slightly at the sound. He had been sitting next to Blaine, knees pulled up to his chest, running the scene through his head a thousand times. If only he hadn't called Lacey, if only he hadn't forced her to tell Blaine. Despite his father's reassurances that it was a drunk driver and in no way his fault Kurt couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt and blame.

'Mum?' Blaine answered his phone with a confused expression, 'No, I'm already at the hospital.' Kurt turned to watch Blaine has his tone changed. 'No, Dr Howard hasn't called me, why? Lacey was hurt. What are you talking about Mum?'

Blaine dropped the phone, actually dropped it. Kurt leaned down to pick it up as Blaine stood. Kurt saw a tall man in pale blue scrubs walk towards them.

'No.' Blaine whispered. Kurt looked between his boyfriend and the doctor. The man had a bleak expression.

'No!' Blaine screamed.

'I'm sorry, son.' Kurt let out a sob, he heard his father take in breath behind him.

Blaine shuffled on his feet a little, unable to keep still. His body moved as his mind rushed.

'Was she a donor?' His voice was barely audible.

'I'm sorry, I can't-'

Blaine launched himself at the doctor, fists grabbing the front of his uniform.

'Was she a fucking donor?'

The doctor grabbed Blaine's wrists, attempting to free himself from the boy's grip.

'I'm sorry, you are not her family I cannot release that information.'

'My name is Blaine Anderson.'

The older man looked confused for a second, then realization. At that moment Theo Howard entered the lobby.

'Blaine you're here! Excellent.' He smiled before assessing the situation. Dr Howard took one look at Blaine, still holding onto the surgeon, Kurt sobbing in his chair and Burt Hummel hard faced, attempting to comfort his son.

'Oh god. What happened?'

'She was my best friend.' Blaine released his prisoner before sinking to the floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked so <em>young. <em>Sitting up in the hospital bed, dressed only in a gown with not a hint of leather to be seen, Kurt remembered Blaine was only seventeen. Sometimes it was easy to forget. Blaine hid behind his attitude and his illness gave him a different outlook on the world, sometimes he just seemed so much older. Here and now, though, Kurt could see how scared he was, there was nothing here for him to hide behind.

Blaine looked up to where Kurt was standing in the doorway.

'Can you lock the door? I want sometime with just us, you know? Before I go in?'

Kurt nodded and locked the door behind him. Blaine shuffled over in the bed, making room for Kurt beside him.

'Hey.' He says as Kurt lies down next to him.

'Hey yourself.'

Blaine rolled onto his side and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt could taste love, passion, fear and about a thousand over things all in that one kiss. Blaine raised a hand to cup Kurt's cheek, tongue licking at Kurt's lips. Kurt's hand slid down to Blaine's waist, one settling on his lower back, the other on his chest. They continued to kiss, fighting for dominance, until it all became too much. Blaine pulled back, breathing hard. Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw slow, open mouth kisses. His hand pulled tighter at Blaine's back, bringing their hips together. Blaine groaned at the friction.

He should be mourning Lacey, his best friend, his only friend, the girl who had loved him and was now about to give him her heart, literally. All he could think of was Kurt. He was minutes away from an operation that could just as easily take away life as it could give. He could only think about leaving this beautiful boy behind to face the world alone. He could only think about their love.

'Kurt, I-'

'Mmm?' Kurt kept kissing down Blaine's neck, fingers hooked in the collar of the hospital gown, allowing him access to a tanned collarbone. He wanted to kiss away Blaine's fear, all his worries and anxieties. In the process he hoped to also alleviate his own.

'I- I want you.'

'I'm right here, baby.' Kurt spoke against the small bit of shoulder he had released from the cotton garment.

'No, I _want _you.'

Kurt looked up to Blaine. He wanted him? He _wanted _him?

'I- I- know its too soon. And you're probably not ready. But- but-' Kurt saw tears forming in the hazel eyes.

'What is it?' Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine felt so raw and exposed. It was these times when he pushed people away, when he lit up a cigarette, or hopped on his bike, or punched someone's face in. He couldn't do that now though. If he wasn't vulnerable here, now, with Kurt, he would never experience life. That is if he still had one in a few hours.

'I know how I act. And I know what people assume, what you have probably assumed. But, well, I've never…'

Kurt sucked in a breath. He knew what Blaine was asking. It was too soon; neither of them was ready for this.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes grew wide with panic. Internally he cursed himself for asking, for suggesting, for needing.

'I know. I know it's too much. I have always known I was going to die, Kurt. But it had always seemed like the future, some far off thing. Now, it's here. Yes, I know, this operation is to save my life but it could go wrong. It is risky, really risky. I can't leave this world without- without knowing you.'

'What about that night with the blonde boy? You know at the party?'

'Oh, yeah, well, we kinda never got there, you interrupted.'

'But I kept accusing you of screwing him. How come you never corrected me?'

'Well…. the intention was there. You were mad, and I felt guilty and it kinda just got out of hand. I didn't think correcting you would have made any difference.'

'No, you're probably right'

'So?' Blaine looked at Kurt with wide, open eyes. It was not very often he put himself on display like this, Kurt had only seen it once, the night Blaine had told him he was sick.

He bit his lip and nodded, tears now in his eyes too. It was still too soon but Blaine needed this, they both needed this.

Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's face, pulling him into a kiss. It started off slow and nervous but quickly turned passionate. Their tongues danced, tasting and anxious. Blaine rolled over, bringing Kurt on top of him.

Blaine's fingers shook as he unbuttoned Kurt's vest, sliding it off his shoulders before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt. They broke apart as Blaine pulled the shirt over Kurt's head.

Kurt fisted at Blaine's gown, unsure exactly how to remove it, high fashion he was used to but this was something else all together. Blaine chuckled beneath Kurt's lips. He sat up a little and pulled if off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. He settled into the pillows as Kurt began to kiss down his chest.

This was safe. Kurt kissed down to Blaine's boxers. They had been here before. Stolen hours in their bedrooms had gotten them this far. Kurt slipped out of his jeans so they were both in their underwear. Kurt kissed Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled at Kurt's briefs first, then his own. This was nothing new.

Kurt sat between Blaine's spread legs. He pressed a light kiss to the tip of Blaine's fully erect cock. He kissed along the length before sinking down around Blaine. Again this was not new. It wasn't old either. This was where Kurt's comfort level started to wane.

Blaine's hands fisted in Kurt's hair as he sucked at his cock. Kurt dragged his hands down Blaine's stomach, sure to leave marks. He hummed and Blaine whined.

'You- you have t-to stop.' Blaine pulled at Kurt's hair, who released him with an obscene noise.

'Did I do something wrong?'

Blaine kissed Kurt, tasting himself on Kurt's tongue. 'No you were doing everything right. Too right.'

They kissed again, too much tongue and teeth, neither sure where to go from here. Well they knew _where, _they just didn't know how.

'Uh, do you- do you have-?' Kurt had read through enough of the pamphlets his father had given him to know what was needed.

'Uh, no. I didn't exactly plan this.'

Kurt bit his lip in thought, 'Uh, okay, here.'

He placed two of his fingers on Blaine's lips, asking for entrance. Blaine, taking the hint, sucked Kurt's fingers into his mouth. Kurt groaned a little as Blaine swirled his tongue around the digits. He slid his fingers from Blaine's mouth, dragging at his bottom lip as he did so.

Kurt crushed Blaine's lips to his own as he slid his now slick fingers down Blaine's chest, following the line of the scar that would soon be reopened. Kurt continued to make his way down to Blaine's cock. His fingertips brushed at the slit, collecting the precum that had pooled there, mixing it in with the salvia. Slowly, shaking a little, his fingers continued on their journey. He came to a stop at Blaine's entrance, one finger circling the tight hole. Kurt broke away from the kiss to look Blaine in the eye, almost asking for permission. Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt as he pushed a single finger inside of him.

Blaine hissed a little as Kurt moved past the tight ring of muscle.

'Are you okay? I don't want to hurt you.' Kurt's eyes searched Blaine's face.

'Yeah, uh, just stings, uh, a little.' Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt waited to him to adjust before moving.

Kurt moved his finger slowly before Blaine was moaning for a second. Kurt pulled his first finger all the way out before adding the other and pushing all the way back in. Kurt waited again before Blaine started to move, his breathing heavy, almost fucking himself on Kurt's fingers. Kurt's felt his cock twitch as he watched Blaine come apart underneath him.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest as he moved inside of him. He was _inside_ of Blaine. How much closer can you get to a person? It felt like more, like they had fused together at the soul. Kurt knew that in a few hours that part of his self could be ripped away, taken forever. It made this all too much, yet somehow not enough.

He scissored his fingers, stretching. Thinking back to the pamphlets Kurt crooked his fingers, pushing further into Blaine.

'Holy hell.' Blaine arched his back as a shot of electricity went through him, all thoughts of pain forgotten as Kurt brushed his prostate.

'Good?'

'Amazing. Oh, god.'

'You can call me Kurt.' He smirked.

Blaine continued to writhe underneath Kurt as he added a third finger. Blaine felt the burn as Kurt slowly wiggled his fingers but it was nothing compared to the pleasure, the sheer joy that it was Kurt inside of him, of having his love so close, a part of him.

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's back, fingers feeling the toned muscle that rippled under the skin. He whined, his hips bucking as Kurt licked down his stomach and thrust his fingers into Blaine. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's cheeks and dragged him up to his face to kiss him. When they broke apart Blaine pressed their foreheads together and looked Kurt in he eye.

'I'm ready.'

Kurt didn't speak. He bit his lip, his left hand ran down Blaine's thigh, grabbing him behind the knee and hooking his leg over his shoulder. Blaine's other leg wrapped around his waist as he withdrew his fingers, holding onto Blaine's hip. Blaine whined a little at the loss and the anticipation of what was coming.

Kurt positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. He gave Blaine a small nod before pushing inside. Both boys moaned in synch. If either thought they were close before it was nothing compared to now. Kurt could feel Blaine all around him, surrounding his body, wrapped around his mind, his very being. Blaine was so full of Kurt; he could feel him in his toes, invading his senses, his soul. They were no longer two separate people, but one being, unified by love.

Kurt slid out of Blaine and thrust in slowly, fingers gripping Blaine's hips so tightly they were sure to bruise. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped for breath, his chest heaving. Kurt didn't take his eyes of Blaine as he continued to thrust into him, watching as he came undone underneath him. He shifted his angle a little and suddenly Blaine was screaming. _Screaming. _Kurt was almost tempted to place his hand over his mouth, except that it was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Blaine fisted his hands in the sheets bellow him as Kurt continued to strike his prostate. His toes curled and he felt a warm coiling low in his belly.

'Kurt, oh god, you are amazing, Kurt, Kurt.'

Kurt leant down to kiss Blaine, he lingered there for a moment, their breath mingling as Kurt slowly rocked his hips.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

Kurt could feel the tingling at the base of his spine, the heat in his stomach. He wanted to come so badly, but he wanted Blaine to come first more.

His hand left Blaine's hip and moved to Blaine's cock. He began to stroke, slowly at first but quickly increasing his pace. Blaine let out a low moan.

'Ugh, I- I'm so close, Kurt, oh, Kurt, fuck.'

'Just let go, Blaine.'

Two more pumps and Blaine was coming hard between their stomachs. His back arched and he saw stars of pure pleasure. Kurt felt Blaine tighten around him and he was coming too. They rode the wave together, thrusting slowly as they came down from their high.

Kurt pulled out slowly before collapsing on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine turned Kurt and smiled before kissing him lazily.

'Thank you.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Kurt curled up into Blaine's side, holding him tightly. He felt raw and exposed but he also felt loved and in love. His heart was breaking because he had just had the most amazing experience of his life and it was all so overwhelming.

Blaine felt wet tears on his shoulder.

'Hey, what's wrong?' He put two fingers under Kurt's chin, lifting his face so their eyes met.

'I- I just love you, you know?' Blaine knew he meant so much more than that. He meant he would love him forever, no matter what happened. He meant that he had just given everything he had to Blaine. He had given himself to Blaine.

'Yeah, I know.' Blaine kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. Given his way Blaine never would have let him go.

'I'm going to miss her.' Blaine's breath caught in his throat at Kurt's words. His heart, with its limited beats, ached. He knew he would have to deal with Lacey's death and he knew it would be incredibly painful, especially with a constant reminder living within his chest. But for now he just had to survive.

'Me too.'

There was a soft knock at the door. Blaine very reluctantly got up and hastily put his gown back on. He picked up Kurt's clothes from where they had scattered around them room and handed them to his boyfriend, who made his way to the bathroom and closed the door to get changed.

Blaine unlocked the door to let him mother in, behind her was Dr Howard and his father.

'It's time to go baby.' She kissed the top of his head. She pressed her face to his hair and breathed in his scent, memorizing the smell of life on her son, not knowing if this was her last chance. Catherine had spent ten years preparing for this day. She hadn't realized preparation was impossible.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt had come out of the bathroom. He was sobbing now, his hands wrapped around his middle, trying to keep himself from physically falling apart. Blaine pulled him into his arms, hugging him so tight Kurt found it difficult to breath. Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder, feeling his warmth, feeling his life.

'I will never say goodbye to you.'

* * *

><p><em>It's nothing, just rain on my face.<em>


	17. I Met This Boy

_Because I love you all so much I have decided to reward you. I will write a one-shot for any prompt of the 200th reviewer's choice. I'm still in shock that we have made it this far and just wanted to thank you all. Enjoy!_

_The song featured is I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat alone at the back of the room. His father had offered to join him but Kurt had refused. There was only one person he wanted by his side right now and that person was currently in a coma at St Vincent West Lima Hospital. It was somewhat of a pilgrimage for Kurt to come here today, something he had to do.<p>

A few rows in front of him he spotted John and Catherine Anderson. He knew their reasoning to be here was the same as his, to mourn, to pay respects, to give thanks. To say goodbye to the girl that had given their son life.

As Lacey's older sister spoke in front of the small audience that filled the church Kurt's mind drifted to Blaine. Four days ago Blaine had a heart transplant. Four days ago Kurt had last seen Blaine conscious, had last seen those beautiful, intense hazel eyes. Two days ago Blaine should have woken up.

Kurt was awoken from his reverie but the sudden movement of bodies around him. Lacey's family was the first to leave the church, followed by the rest of the mourners. The wake would be held at the family home but Kurt had no plans to attend. He ran into the Andersons as he left the small chapel.

'Heading back to the hospital love?' Catherine studied Kurt. She didn't know if it was possible for someone to loose a noticeable amount of weight in two days, but Kurt had. He look sallow and drawn, she was worried about the young man.

'Later. I- I've got someone I need to see.' Catherine nodded and linked arms with her husband as they turned away from him.

Kurt turned and headed in the opposite direction of most people who had attended the funeral. While others got in their cars, Kurt made his way down the sweeping lawns of the cemetery. Lacey had been cremated and there had been no burial, but Kurt had someone else to visit.

He trekked the path to his mother's tombstone. It had been a while since he had visited her, he did not believe in God and therefore did not believe in heaven, so to him he was just visiting a stone. However the stone was important, it marked his mother's place on the earth and when something truly important was happening he came here.

When he reached the spot he paused. He considered sitting but the grass was wet and he had his best suit on. He stood, hands in pockets, and closed his eyes.

'Hi.' He always felt stupid talking out loud. He knew she wasn't there, couldn't hear him, but for some reason it helped.

'So, I know I haven't been in ages, but I've been pretty busy, with school and things. I kinda haven't needed to talk to you; everything has been going pretty smooth. Actually no, the opposite of smooth. But good, I think. This isn't really making any sense, my head is just all over the place. See I met this boy. He was crude and gross and smokes and rides a motorbike and wears way too much leather. He kept making these passes at me and at first I really hated it. But- well- it was kinda nice you know? Most people are scared of me, like they are going to catch something, or they pity me, or push me into lockers. But Blaine, despite the sexual advances, just saw me as a person, you know, just me not someone to hate or feel sorry for.

'And well some stuff happened, and we fought, and he told me he was sick. At first I was really scared. But I realized despite everything I love him. And now he won't wake up. He won't wake up, mom.'

Kurt could feel the hot tears run tracks down his cheeks.

'I love him. I don't know what I do would do without him. I can't loose him like I lost you.'

Kurt momentarily forgot about his suit and knelt down in front of the grave. He let himself cry, something he had not allowed himself to do before now. Kurt had no idea how much time passed before his sobs calmed and his eyes dried. He picked at the few weeds that had grown around the headstone.

'I'll be back soon. I promise.' He stood, brushing off his knees. 'I love you, mom.'

Kurt trekked back up the path towards his car. He wanted to go straight to the hospital but decided he should change out of his suit. Funeral attire wasn't exactly appropriate. Besides, if there had been any change Catherine would have called him.

His father was watching TV when Kurt came home.

'Hey, kiddo. You okay?'

'Yeah, Dad I'm fine.'

'Going back to the hospital?' Burt didn't like that Kurt spent so much time there. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop him and even if he did it would just cause Kurt more pain. That was not something Burt was willing to put his son through.

Kurt nodded, 'I'm just going to get changed first.'

Kurt quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple button up. He hung his suit up, taking a note to check the knees for stains later. He jogged down stairs, kissing his father on the head.

'Bye, dad.'

'Bye, kid. Don't be too late.' Burt watched his son leave, his heart breaking as he remembered being in the same situation nine years ago. He had been a lot older than Kurt was now when he lost his first love. He wasn't sure Kurt could survive such a devastating event. If it wasn't for Kurt he doubted he would have. He hoped, with all his might, he would be enough for his son of history were to repeat itself.

* * *

><p>A week brought no changes to Blaine. He remained unresponsive despite his body recovering well and his brain signals being strong. Kurt was curled up on his usual chair beside Blaine's bed, the chair he slept in more than his own bed. Dr Howard was hovering over the young man, checking his recuperation. Dr Howard was stopping in up to five times a day, Kurt had the suspicion that it was not strictly necessary for the busy man to come by so often.<p>

'Sometimes this happens.' He told Kurt, 'The body shuts down after a trauma like open heart surgery. It just means it is working extra hard to heal itself.'

Kurt nodded non-committedly. He had heard the words before. Nothing would assure him of Blaine's health besides the words from Blaine's mouth, and for that to happen he would need to be conscious. Which he was not.

Kurt had taken to talking to Blaine in a similar way he did his mother. His rational mind knew his words were falling on deaf ears, but there was something about voicing his words out loud that was therapeutic.

'Your mother is really worried Blaine. I don't think she's coping too well. She keeps calling you a little shit and getting mad at you but I think she is just sad. She is the strongest person I know, stronger than you if that is even possible. More of a badass too. I know how much you love her Blaine, you can't do this to her. It's not fair Blaine. You think you are tough and keep everyone at an arms length. You think you are this individual who relies on know one. Well I've got news for you; there are people who rely on _you. _And it's not fair. You can't keep making these decisions for everyone else. Sometime you have got to think about other people.'

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand, squeezing it tight. He hoped with every fiber in his body the pressure would be returned. But it wasn't and Blaine remained the same as before.

Kurt laid his head on the bed and remembered the last time he had been in this situation. He remembered singing to Blaine and Blaine opening his eyes and telling him he loved him. Kurt smiled weakly at the thought. Maybe if he sung. That was something he hadn't tried yet.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

He brushed the curls away from Blaine's forehead, other hand still holding on tight.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Kurt felt he was making a declaration to Blaine, a promise. There was a truth behind the words he was singing, and something about that truth scared him.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_I__f Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. Kurt squeezed his lids shut, not allowing them to fall.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

'I love you Blaine. I love you so much. Please wake up. Please. I need you to come back to me.'

Still no change.

* * *

><p><em>I am hiding behind my hands waiting for you all to yell at me not to kill Blaine. I know its coming. This chapter was kind of a filler, I wanted to explore Kurt without Blaine a little. Also I know my updates have slowed down but we're getting to the end and I don't want this to be over! Anywho don't forget I love you more than Kurt and Blaine love bow ties.<em>


	18. Still Has A Fine Ass

_Shhh, just read. We'll freak out at the end (because there is a lot to freak out about)._

* * *

><p>'It's been a month.'<p>

'I'm well aware.'

'You should be out enjoying the summer.'

'No, I shouldn't.'

'Kurt.'

'Your father is right, Kurt.'

'Isn't Rachel having a party tonight?'

'I dunno.'

'Yes she is. I heard Finn talking about it.'

'You should go, hun.'

'Catherine…'

'She's right.'

'I don't want to.'

'I'll call you.'

'I want to be here.'

'Son, you can't spend your whole life in this hospital.'

'It is not going to be my whole life!'

'Kurt.'

'Like you can talk you spend as much time here as me.'

'He's her son.'

'And he's my boyfriend.'

'I just want you to spend sometime with your friends.'

'Blaine wouldn't want you to spend all your time here.'

'So? What say does he get? He's not here!'

_Strange, _Blaine thought_, I am here. Can't they see? Kurt? Mom?_

'Okay, I'll make you a deal. Go to Rachel's party-'

'Dad!'

'For an hour. Spend at least an hour with your friends and I'll drop the issue. You can spend as much time here as you want.'

'Fine.'

_No, Kurt don't leave me. I'm here. Hummel, do not go to that party. Especially without me._

'I'll give you a ride.'

'No, its okay. My car is here anyway.'

'Kurt, he won't know you've gone. Have a good time, okay?'

_Yes I will. I know he's gone. I can hear you all. Why aren't you answering me?_

'You promise you will call me?'

'Of course, dear.'

'Okay, then.'

'Your friends will be glad to see you, they ask about you every time Finn has them over.'

'They saw me two days ago.'

'They only ever see you here.'

'So?'

'So, you're a different person. All you do is sit by his bedside.'

_You do? _

'I miss him.'

_I miss you too._

'I love him.'

_I love you too. _

'I just want him back.'

_I am back. I never left. I'm right here. Why won't you talk to me? Why can't you hear me? Oh, fuck. I'm dead aren't I? That's why. I'm a ghost or something. No, wait. A ghost would have their eyes open, right? Unless I'm a blind ghost. What kind of shitty afterlife is that? And if I were dead my chest wouldn't hurt so much. Actually, it's really itchy. Ow. _

Kurt leant over to pick his keys off the table beside Blaine's bed. Catherine sat in the armchair on the opposite side and Burt stood in the doorway. The two parents had ganged up on Kurt, forcing him to take the night off from Blaine's bedside in order to attend Rachel Berry's party.

Kurt didn't want to go. School had finished three weeks ago, a week after Blaine's operation. Kurt had sat most of his finals but had no idea what they were on or how he went. He can barely remember even being at school. Since then he had spent every day at the hospital.

Various members of the New Directions stopped in from time to time. Although none of them had been huge fans of Blaine in the beginning, they had grown to appreciate him. That is once he stopped insulting all of them, except Rachel, but everyone insulted her. And he made Kurt happy; none of them could argue that.

Kurt paused, taking a second to just stare at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe it had been a month since he had seen him smile, or smirk, or furrow his brow just like he was doing now. Woah, hang on.

'Blaine?'

Catherine looked up from the book in her lap to see Kurt hovering over her son. Her son who was squinting. Her son who was squeezing Kurt's hand.

'Blaine? Can you hear me?' Tears began to fall down Kurt's face. Burt had re-entered the room and was now at his son's shoulder.

'Ugh.'

'Oh my god, Blaine.' Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand so much his fingertips went white.

'Blaine? Hun?' Catherine, too, was crying.

Blaine lifted the arm that Kurt wasn't clinging to and raised it to his chest.

'So fucking itchy.'

'Blaine, stop it!' Catherine slapped his hand away before realizing herself.

'Uh, I'll just go get the Doc. Okay? Yeah.' Burt shuffled out of the room, not sure how to handle himself in the private moment.

'Kurt?' Blaine blinked, adjusting to the light. 'Not going.'

'What?' Kurt was still on shock, reeling over the fact that Blaine was awake and talking to him.

'You are not going to Berry's party.' Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud. That was the Blaine he knows and loves.

'I- I'm just going to call your father.' Catherine stuttered, her eyes still wide, taking in the image of her son. She leant down to kiss him on the forehead before exiting the room. 'I love you. I'm so glad your back.'

'Love you too, mom.' Blaine smiled groggily, his eyes resting on Kurt.

'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

'You came back to me.' Kurt didn't even bother with wiping his eyes, allowing the tears to flow freely.

'I never left you.'

The two sat in silence. There was no need for words to be exchanged. The simple act of holding hands and looking into each other's eyes was enough to convey everything they felt in that moment; reunited once more, together at last.

'Mr Anderson, its good to see you again!' Dr Howard entered the room, beaming, breaking the spell around the couple, but not affecting the love. 'You gave us a bit of a scare there. I'm just going to check you out, and then lets see how fast we can get you out of here.'

* * *

><p>Blaine spent a further two weeks in the hospital. Kurt continued to spend every waking, and sleeping, hour by Blaine's beside. The rest of the New Directions stopped by, all glad to see Blaine conscious and returned to his usual self.<p>

Three days after Blaine was released from hospital Kurt decided to take him on a field trip. Blaine had spent so much time in the hospital under those fluorescent lights ("So did you," Blaine reminded him) that Kurt decided he needed fresh air.

This found the pair sitting on a park bench, simply talking and enjoying warm afternoon sun, as Blaine was too weak to do much else.

'Did you really spend everyday in that hospital room?' Blaine questioned Kurt.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because what if you woke up and I wasn't there?'

'I wouldn't have cared.'

'But I would have. I don't think I would have forgiven myself.'

'You were going to go to Rachel's party.'

'Yes.'

'How is that any different?'

'Because-' Kurt stopped himself. There was no way he could voice his thoughts out loud, that would only make them even more real than they were in his head. And Blaine didn't need to hear just exactly what he had been thinking that night.

'Kurt.'

'No.' Kurt shook his head, refusing to look at Blaine.

'Tell me.'

Kurt took a long time to answer. He just sat there, breathing deeply, gathering the courage to tell the truth.

'I was- I was beginning to think, maybe, that it was possible, you weren't- you weren't-t going to wake up.' Kurt still did not look at Blaine, choosing to focus on his shoes instead.

Blaine placed a finger under his boyfriend's chin, tilting his face towards him.

'It's okay.' Kurt looked down, despite Blaine holding his face firm. Shame burned his cheeks.

'I'm not sure I could have done the same; sit by your bedside for all that time. It would have been too much for me to see you like that. You are stronger than you realize, Kurt.'

'I kept thinking about what I would do without you.' Kurt picked an invisible piece of lint off his jeans, not really thinking about the words as they came out. He had been holding all this in for so long, now he started talking he couldn't stop. 'I couldn't come up with anything.'

'You would have been fine.' Blaine stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

'I don't know.'

Blaine studied Kurt, not sure what he meant by that. Kurt picked up on his confusion.

'I- I tried to imagine all these things like senior year and graduating, and college, and getting married. And I couldn't. I could only think- if you were gone… I couldn't… I would have…'

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, kissing him roughly, cutting him off mid sentence.

'Please don't say it.'

'I just wanted to be with you. No matter where you were.'

'First of all, you don't believe in those kinds of things, like heaven and stuff. Neither do I. So that's just stupid. Also the world would be a lesser place without Kurt Hummel. You have to promise me no matter what happens to me you will always remember that.'

'I don't-'

'No. Promise me. You will never do anything stupid because of me.'

Kurt could see the fear in the honey hazel, it was a desperate kind of fear, the only kind that comes from the thought of loosing someone you loved. He nodded.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'So, we've got the rest of the summer, what did you want to do?'

Blaine's eyes raked up and down Kurt's body, taking in the tight t-shirt and shorts. 'I could probably think of a few things.'

Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm, ' I know what you are thinking Anderson, and the answer is no. Not until you are returned to full strength.'

Blaine leaned in closer, breath ghosting over Kurt's lips, 'I think I could probably change your mind.'

Kurt shivered, 'Mmm… Wait, no.' He shook is head, clearing his thoughts, 'You came out of a coma, like, three weeks ago. You barely have the energy to walk to the fridge. We have the rest of the summer.'

Blaine looked slightly disappointed, 'That we do, babe, that we do.'

* * *

><p>Blaine spat out his nicotine gum and pushed up off the wall he was leaning against. He watched his boyfriend walk by, hips swaying in those tight jeans. His ass was still the finest Blaine had ever seen.<p>

Blaine jogged to catch up to Kurt as he walked up the stairs to McKinley's entrance. Pausing for a moment Blaine let himself enjoy the new angle.

'Anderson, stop staring at my ass.' Kurt didn't even glance behind him.

Blaine chuckled 'Oh, babe, you love it.'

He closed the distance between them, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt gave him a once over, taking in the leather jacket and faded jeans.

'I really wish you would buy a new jacket.'

'But I love this jacket.'

'Mmm, shame.' Kurt pursed his lips. 'The bad boy look is _still_ not in fashion. I think it may harm my reputation to be seen with you.'

'Ha! Harm your reputation? You've got to be kidding me.' Blaine mumbled as he unwrapped a new stick of gum.

'Ugh, must you? That stuff tastes disgusting.'

'I stopped smoking, what more do you want? Besides its mint.' Blaine popped the gum in his mouth and proceeded to chew excessively loud in Kurt's ear.

'Blaine, I swear to god.'

Blaine just laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

'Come on. I lasted one whole year at this hell hole, lets see if we can make it two in a row huh?'

They walked into the school hand in hand. They had survived thus far, and after everything they had been through what was another year of school? Especially when they had each other.

* * *

><p><em>And on to the freaking out.<em>

_1. Did you really think I would kill Blaine? There is no way I could ever have done that. I know the ending was corny, and you probably have no teeth left with that much fluff but I can help it. I'm a sucker for a happy ending._

_2. I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish, but I was too busy freaking out over season 3._

_ THREE! Klaine, klaine, klaine, together always, klaine. And Quinn's pink hair. Oh god. My only criticism was the reason for Blaine's transfer (don't get me wrong it was the happiest moment of my life), I just think it was a bit of a cop out. I think the writers had potential for an awesome story line and they kind of wasted it. Oh well. Also, will Blaine ever wear a pair of full length pants? Who cares, cause season three is here bitchez. Let me know what you thought of the ep, I would love to hear thoughts/opinions/criticisms/fangirlin' moments._

_4. I'm very sad to see this story end. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed, enjoyed/hated, yelled at me not to kill Blaine. I love you all more than Kurt loves Blaine being at McKinley._

_5. On that note I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a epilogue? I kind of have this vague idea of our couple after high school, but I'm not sure whether it would ruin the story if I kept going._

_Okay, that is all for now. Once again thank you so much for reading. I hope I'll see you all around sometime soon. Love, love, love._


	19. Epilogue Part One

_I think probably 99% of you requested an epi, so here it is. _

_This is Part One (Part Two will be posted within the next 24hours, hopefully). Part One is just fluff. Part Two is creys. Each part can be read on their own depending on how you want the story to end for the boys, or they can be read together. So if you want a happy ending, just stick to Part One._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>'I cannot let him speak at the graduation ceremony, William.'<p>

'Why not? He is top of the class. I know he may not be the best role model but tradition is tradition and he deserves to be rewarded for his efforts.'

Blaine rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue ring against his teeth. The piercing had been a reward to himself for making it through the whole year without being expelled. He believed he had deserved it; he'd topped the class for fucks sake. Though, if he were entirely honest, it was turning out to be more of a reward to Kurt than to himself.

'Now usually ,Figgins, I would have to agree with you here, especially if it meant siding against Butt Chin. But I think The Greaser deserves his chance. Plus I think he might just say something hilarious.'

Blaine pulled his mind away from his fantasy involving Kurt and his tongue ring and winked at Coach Sylvester. She was his favorite teacher, mostly because she let him get away with a majority of his shit. She often claimed she found it amusing and was reminded of a younger, gelled up version of herself.

Will Schuster looked at Sue, undecided whether to thank her for agreeing with him or defend Blaine. Figgins rubbed his temples. He had been putting up with this war between Schuster and Sue for too many years now.

Blaine sighed and stood up.

'Well this has been lovely. Personally I don't give shit what you do, but let me know when you make up your mind. Thanks.' And with that he sauntered out of the room leaving behind three slightly shocked teachers, kicking the door closed behind him.

Kurt was waiting for him outside the principal's office, nervously wringing his hands.

'Well?'

'The idiots still haven't made a decision.' Blaine rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. 'Though it is a valid argument.' He trailed off in thought.

Kurt gave him a concerned look, 'You wouldn't say anything stupid would you?'

'Babe, really? It's me, of course I would. I mean, it would be something appropriate and all, but I don't think anyone over the age of 18 would approve.'

Kurt gave him a skeptical look.

'Okay, maybe some people under 18 wouldn't approve. Still, you realize if they end up making the boring decision and not letting me speak, you are next in line.'

Kurt nodded slowly, 'I did consider it but as much of an honor as it would be, I don't really deserve it. You do.'

Blaine gave him a proud smile, 'Well I suppose I've only been suspended once. And detention has been a minimum.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'You know that's not how normal people measure success.'

'Trust me babe, its success.' Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started to lead him down the hall, away from the principal's office. Just as he did so Coach Sylvester burst out of the glass doors, followed by Mr Schue. Sue turned to Blaine, sizing him up.

'Congrats Danny, you will now join the long list of dweebs and social misfits who have had the pants wetting pleasure of speaking at the graduation ceremony. Now why don't you take Sandra Dee home and get working on that speech. I expect something equally hilarious as it will be ridiculous.' She turned around to follow Will, who was walking towards his own office, 'Hey, Butt Chin come back! I need to laugh at your ridiculous hair in order to make up for actually agreeing with you.'

As Sue left them Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him deeply.

'Congratulations! Coach is right, come on, lets go work on your speech right now.'

Kurt started to pull Blaine down the hallway, but Blaine dragged him back and pulled him close.

'Hmm, I can think of other ways to celebrate this ludicrous victory.' He kissed Kurt again, not coming up for air until they were both panting.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't stop his hands from shaking. This was ridiculous. It was just a few words in front of a few hundred people. Shit. Why did he ever think he could do this? He looked down at the piece of paper scrunched in his hands. Kurt had worked on this speech for hours. Blaine had helped, sure, but it just wasn't him.<p>

Tossing the piece of paper over his shoulder, Blaine stepped up to the mic. With his usual cocky grin he looked out over the graduation class.

'Congrats, mother fuckers!' The auditorium erupted with cheers from the students and shocked expressions from the parents. Catherine buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her smile. She knew she should be ashamed of her son, but really, she expected nothing else from him.

'Now its our time, kids. We get to leave this hell hole behind us and find our spot in the world. We're gunna do it better than those before us and we're gunna show them who is boss. Now lets get the fuck outta here!' The student body was on its feet, screaming and stamping their feet. Blaine bowed to his audience and resumed his seat.

Kurt squeezed his hand as he sat down. Blaine looked at him, unconsciously seeking approval.

'It was perfect.' Kurt kissed his cheek briefly before turning his attention back to the stage.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from the essay he was writing. He didn't have any classes that day and so decided to spend the day at home, in his and Blaine's apartment, catching up on homework, instead of shopping as he usually did. Well that's what he had been trying to do before he heard the front door rattle.<p>

Blaine had class and wasn't due home for at least two hours and Kurt wasn't expecting any guests. And guests usually knocked, they did not struggle with locks. He knew that New York was supposedly the most dangerous city in the world, but never in a million years would he have expected someone to try and break in while he was home.

He got out of his chair, staying bent over at the middle. Quietly, he crept to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife they owned from the block. Realizing he was still bent over and the possible home intruder couldn't see him anyway Kurt straightened up and raised his knife.

The doorknob jiggled as Kurt crept along the hallway. Later he would realize that he had just entered the beginning of a bad horror film, but at the time it seemed like the most appropriate action. He paused, breath held, as the door finally burst open.

Kurt screamed, knife held over his head, as Blaine fell through the threshold. Blaine screamed in return as he caught sight of the knife in his boyfriend's hands.

'Holy Fuck! Jeez, Kurt. Put the fucking knife down!' He panted, eyes never leaving the sharp instrument, arms stretched out in front of him, palms facing forward.

'Blaine? What the hell? What are you doing?' Kurt dropped the knife, hopping as he realized he had just dropped a knife at his feet. He bent down; grateful he missed and picked up the knife.

'What am I doing? What are you doing standing at the door with a knife in your hands?' Blaine motioned towards Kurt, eyes still wide with shock.

'I though someone was trying to rob us! I was defending myself.' Kurt's voice ran up the octave as he spoke.

Blaine rubbed his temples. 'I need to sit down. My boyfriend just threatened me with a knife.'

'And mine just broke into our apartment.' Kurt joined Blaine where he settled on the couch.

'So care to explain why you just broke into the apartment you live in? That you own keys too?'

Blaine sighed. 'Well I kept forgetting them, and I figured out how to pick the lock like, a week after we moved in. So I just stopped taking them altogether. Usually I get home before you do, or I just knock. But I was going to surprise you, I wasn't expecting you to be here.'

'You picked the… Oh God, we've got to get better locks.' Kurt's eye widened in panic, if Blaine could get in then surely anyone could.

'Nah, they're fine.' Blaine waved his hand with a casual air, 'If I was trying to nick something I would have given up and gone to the next place.'

'Oh, and that's comforting.' Kurt scoffed.

'Well I guess my surprise has been ruined then.' Blaine pouted slightly.

'Blaine, you just broke into our apartment and I threatened you with a knife. This had better be one fucking good surprise.'

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, 'Oh baby, you know it is.'

'Oh no, I know that look. Just exactly what were you planning?'

'Something along the lines of me lying naked on our bed, waiting…' Blaine's hand trailed up Kurt's chest as he leaned in closer.

'Really, Blaine? You broke in for that? I could get that any night.'

Blaine scoffed and leaned back, 'Is that so?'

'Oh, you better believe it.' It was Kurt's turn to lean in, his breath ghosting Blaine's lips and his hand resting heavily on his hip, thumb caressing the crease of his thigh.

Blaine's breathing turned heavy. 'Damn you, Hummel.' He said before closing the distance between them and crashing their mouths together.

Kurt pulled away, lips swollen and panting. 'Shouldn't you be in class?'

Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pushed Kurt back down into the couch, 'This seemed like a much better way to spend my time.'

Kurt simply rolled his eyes, being used to Blaine skipping class, and stretched up for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood behind the heavy oak doors that led to the rooftop garden. It was a little oasis he had found high above the streets, full of colour and life, clashing with the steel and concrete of the city. He felt it was the perfect metaphor for this day.<p>

Currently he was struggling to breathe. He couldn't believe that he was having a panic attack now. After months of planning he had thought he was ready for this. How could he not be? He had waited six years for this, he had dreamed of it all his life.

He looked down at his suit, brushing invisible dirt off his lapel. He breathed in and out again, attempting to calm himself.

His father appeared at his side, hooking their elbows.

'You look fine, kid.' Burt smiled at his son. 'I think someone is waiting for you?'

Blaine. Blaine was waiting for him. He and Catherine had made their entrance already, just as planned. Now it was his turn.

'Hey, Kurt?' Kurt looked up at his Dad. 'I love you. I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy for you. Never forget that okay?'

Kurt flung himself around Burt. 'Thanks, Dad. I love you too.'

Burt patted his back and chuckled. 'Come on. I think we have made the kid sweat enough. I think he has convinced himself you have finally come to your senses and aren't going to show.'

Kurt released Burt and straightened up, hooking their elbows together once more. Burt knocked lightly on the doors in front of them and they opened up, seemingly of their own accord.

Blaine was standing at the end of the aisle. He was looking down at his feet as though he actually was thinking Kurt wouldn't turn up. His head rose as the music started and their eyes met.

Any panic or apprehension Kurt had vanished the second grey blue met honey hazel. Here was Blaine, standing in front of him, looking at him like he was the only person to ever exist, and they were getting married. It felt as though the world has stopped and everything had fallen into place. There was no one but them and their love, a tangible force felt by the non-existent people around them.

When Kurt and his father reach the end of aisle Burt reaches forward to shake Blaine's hand. He leant forward and whispered something in Blaine's ear that Kurt would try for hours, days, months and years to find out. But Blaine never spoke a word of it.

As Burt sat down in the front row next to Carole, Blaine took Kurt's hands. Both of them were shaking slightly with nerves, but they smiled at each other, a small, private smile.

The celebrant cleared his throat, 'Welcome…'

Kurt couldn't tell you what happened during the ceremony. He couldn't tell you whether he remembered his vows or not. He couldn't tell you how long he stood there with his hands in Blaine's. He couldn't even tell you if Finn dropped the rings. All that he can remember is the look on Blaine's face when he said, "I do". The look that said he loved him with all his heart, that he would love him forever and never leave, that there was nothing else in the world for Blaine other than Kurt. Despite everything they had been through they were still here and they still loved each other and they were married. Because the thing that Kurt remembers most from his wedding day is love.

* * *

><p>Blaine held his son's chin in his hand, titling his face to properly look at the bruise rising on his cheek.<p>

'I don't know whether to be angry or proud.'

Kurt entered the room with a bag of frozen peas, slapping them rather harshly on the boy's face.

'Blaine do not encourage him. I am furious with you, Nathan.' He held the peas in place, glowering between husband and son.

'Peas, Dad? Really.' Nathan winced from the combination of cold coming from the peas and his father's stare.

'An old trick your grandmother taught me.'

Blaine started to chuckle, stopping hastily under Kurt's glare.

'So, care to explain?' Kurt asked in a clipped tone.

Nathan shifted on the couch, avoiding his fathers' eyes, 'No.'

Kurt removed his hand from the bag of peas to place it on his hip. 'Ah, no, that's not the right answer.'

'Nate, we're just worried about you. It's not like you to get in a fight. You take after Kurt in that respect.' Blaine said, taking the good cop approach.

Fixing the cold bag on his cheek, Nathan still didn't look up from his lap. 'Its nothing, don't worry. Just ground me for a week and I won't do it again.'

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt, who was reaching the end of his tether.

'Still not good enough.'

'No, it's stupid, I punched a guy, and he punched back.' Blaine could see his son's eyes glaze over.

'Yeah, and you were both suspended. I still need a better answer.' Kurt had to concentrate on preventing himself from yelling.

'Hey,' Blaine placed his hand on Nathan's chin again, lifting it so their eyes met. 'Come on, buddy. Just tell us.'

Nathan took a huge breath in. He attempted to steady his breathing before speaking.

'The guy I punched… He- he, um asked me- if I liked to be butt fucked like my faggot fathers.' Nathan bit his lip and looked back down at his lap.

Kurt didn't respond. He just walked out of the room without a single word. Blaine took a second to recover from his shock, pulling his son into a bone-crushing hug.

'I am so sorry, Nathan. You shouldn't have punched him, but I'm not going to lie I would have dealt with it the same way. In fact I_ did _deal with it the same way. It doesn't change the fact you should never have to deal with anything like that. Ever.'

Blaine left Nathan on the couch a half an hour later. He had fallen asleep watching some T.V show Blaine didn't really get, frozen peas melting on his face. Walking into their bedroom Blaine found Kurt curled around his pillow. His face was buried and out of view. Blaine wasn't sure if he was asleep, but he was sure he had been crying.

'Babe? Are you awake.'

A muffled noise that could be translated into a yes came from the pillow. Blaine sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back.

'You wanna talk?'

Blaine felt Kurt's breath hitch. He sat up slowly, wiping his eyes as he did so.

'Its so unfair. I thought, moving to New York, things would be better. I- I thought we would never have to go through anything like that again.' Kurt sobbed, guilty wracking his body as he clutched onto Blaine.

'Kids are mean, Kurt. New York has been our home for almost twenty years now, you know its not the prefect accepting paradise we thought it would be.'

'I guess I just forgot. I didn't realize that us being gay would affect Nathan in that way. I never thought it would have anything to do with him, that the hate would reach that far. I always thought being a good father would be enough.' Kurt pulled away from Blaine.

'We can't protect him from everything. He's a tough kid he'll get through. We love him and he loves us. For now that's enough.' Blaine got up off the bed and yawned. He walked over to their chest of draws opposite the bed and pulled out both his and Kurt's pyjamas.

Kurt stood up too and took off his shirt. 'I can't believe he hit some one.'

'I know,' Blaine struggled to keep from looking impressed, 'I didn't think he had it in him. I guess he's more like me than I thought.'

Kurt shook his head, 'Yeah, that's what I'm worried about.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Blaine mocked hurt as he pulled on a pair of light cotton pants.

'Love, do you really want your son to be doing all the things _you _were doing when you were his age?' Kurt gave Blaine a serious look.

'You mean falling in love with the love of my life?' Blaine gave Kurt the cheesiest smile he could manage.

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Noooo, he is too young for that. I mean drinking and smoking and wearing too much leather.'

'Oh that,' Blaine waved his had airily, 'That was just a phase.'

'One that lasted all through college?'

'Hey, I got my act together in the end.' Blaine slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle.

'_Eventually._' Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder.

'Shush you. Now lets sleep before Nathan wakes up and realizes I left the peas on his face.'

Kurt smiled and curled into his husband's side just as he has for the past fifteen years and just as he planned to do for the rest of his life. They had struggled to reach this point, but they made it and they still loved each other more than life itself. Life could, and had, thrown all the hurdles it wanted but it didn't worry them. After all these years they still had each other, and would have forever.

* * *

><p><em>I just wanted to thank you all again for reading. And never forget I love you more than the whole fandom love Nov. 8.<em>


	20. Epilogue Part Two

_This took me a little longer than anticipated, but I kept getting sad and having to stop. Again, if you want a happy ending I suggest not reading and just sticking to part one. That being said, I feel this completes the story properly. But you will probably be sad, just a warning. Its your choice. Okay, just go read._

* * *

><p>It was almost twenty years to the day. Blaine knew his time was limited. When he reached the ten-year mark he started counting the days. Today was day 3649. He had lived for twenty years with a heart that wasn't his own.<p>

He still visited Dr Howard regularly. The man was old now, nearing retirement. He always made time for Blaine, however. His theory on Blaine's life span was that he was so young at the time of the transplant. That and his otherwise good health kept him alive long after most others in similar situations. And, of course, modern medicine.

There was nothing unusual about day 3649. It was spring, just as it had been the day before, and just as it would be the day after. Blaine woke up to the smell of coffee, just as he did every morning. Since giving up smoking all those years ago, coffee was the closest he got to any addiction.

He showered, dressed and kissed Kurt on the cheek goodbye. He dropped Nathan off at school on the way to the office. As much as the teenager complained it was lame to be dropped off at school by his dad he was thankful he didn't have to get the subway and then a bus.

Blaine bought his breakfast at the coffee cart in the lobby of his building.

'Hey Blaine!' The young cashier smiled brightly at him, 'Just the usual?'

'Yes please, Bec.' The barista instantly handed him two slices of cinnamon toast.

Blaine smiled, wondering if he was becoming too predictable. 'Thanks, Matt.'

He pressed the number fifteen on the wall of the lift, riding it up to his office. He felt slightly light headed on the way up but passed it off as vertigo from the movement.

He made is way to his corner office, smiling as he passed his secretary. 'Good morning, Thea.'

'Good morning Mr Anderson-Hummel.'

'It's Blaine, just as it is every morning, Thea.' She just smiled and waved him on past her desk.

When Blaine became partner three years ago John Anderson had donated a sizable sum to the human rights and activism department of the firm. At the time the department did not exist, but it was quickly decided Blaine would head the venture. Since then Blaine had pretty much done his own thing. The first year he worked alone, but for the last two years he had an intern working with him.

He mostly worked with activist groups, but took on the occasional client just to keep himself busy. Something he had learnt during his early college years was that it was much easier to fight with words rather than fists. It also got him into a lot less trouble, with Kurt and the law.

Blaine was shuffling through the papers on his desk, looking for a particular file. He was about to pick up the phone to page Thea when he felt light headed again. It was the same as in the elevator except this time without reason. He shook his head and waited for it to clear, reaching to pick up the phone again before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been counting for twenty years. There had been 7298 days. Everyday when Blaine kissed him goodbye on the cheek Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it would be the last time. That Wednesday it was.<p>

Kurt had been doing his vocal exercises when the phone rang. He almost missed the call, as he didn't hear the shrill ring at first. Luckily the person was patient enough to hold on.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Mr Anderson-Hummel?' Kurt didn't recognize the voice on the other end.

'Yes.'

'Mr Anderson-Hummel my name is Lucy, I work at the Kingsbrook Memorial Hospital. Your husband has been brought into us.'

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. It felt as though it solidified there, panic threatening to drown him.

'Blaine.'

'Yes, sir. Now-'

'Is it his heart?'

'Sir, I suggest-'

'Please, just tell me. Is it his heart?' Kurt could hear his voice, calm as it left his mouth, complete contrast to the terror that was now seizing his body.

The voice on the other end sounded unsure. 'Yes, sir. I suggest you come to the hospital straightaway. And, uh, if you have any children, bring them too.'

Kurt nodded, forgetting the nurse couldn't see him. He hung up and grabbed a coat. It was as though his body took over from his brain, going into autopilot. All those years of counting, of worry, seemed to have trained him for this day.

He called ahead to Nathan's school. His son was waiting on the front steps. Kurt couldn't help but draw painful parallels with his own father's heart condition. He tried to reassure himself that his father had been fine then, but something in his heart told him the similarities did not stretch that far.

When they arrived at the hospital they were directed to a series of hard plastic chairs and told to wait for the doctor. Kurt Hummel was not a hateful person but he hated those universal plastic hospital chairs.

They did not have to wait long. Nathan had curled up into Kurt's side. Neither cried, they wouldn't allow themselves. A tall man in a white lab coat appeared from behind the double doors of the emergency room. They weren't the only ones in the waiting area, but Kurt knew this man was coming for them. His expression said everything.

'Mr Anderson-Hummel?' The man had a soft voice. It was a voice that dripped death.

Kurt nodded. The man sat opposite them.

'I'm Dr Ross. Your husband was brought into the ER…' Kurt didn't hear the rest. He caught words here and there, things like 'arrest' and 'shock'. The only word he remembers distinctly is 'lost'.

Kurt hated doctors and he hated doctor talk. It would seem his list of hating had grown exponentially today. He hated the way doctors never told you anything straight. They were all just full of bullshit.

'So he is dead?' Kurt looked Dr Ross in the eye. The man shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the directness of the question.

'Yes. I am so sorry, Mr Anderson-Hummel.'

Kurt felt Nathan collapse beside him. Kurt knew he should be comforting his son, but he couldn't, all he could think of was his husband. He stood just as the doctor was about to retreat behind those godforsaken double doors.

'I have to see him.'

Dr Ross turned around slowly. He looked as though he was about to deny Kurt, but instead just gave a small nod of his head.

Kurt grabbed Nathan's hand and stood. He felt a tug on his hand and turned around to find Nathan still sitting on the god-awful plastic chair. His knees were pulled to his chest, one armed wrapped around his shins, the other hanging limply from Kurt's own. He looked so small and Kurt couldn't help but remember the day they brought him home from the hospital, the way Blaine held him as though he were going to fall out of his arms, so tense he would ache for hours. His heart was breaking, not just because he had lost his husband, but because his son had lost his father.

'I can't Dad. I- just- I can't.'

Kurt just nodded, scared of his own voice. He squeezed Nathan's hand before dropping it and following Dr Ross, disappearing behind the double doors to see his husband one last time. To say goodbye.

* * *

><p>'I hate that I come here.'<p>

Kurt was standing. He was too old to be sitting on the ground.

'I tell 'ya, the things I do for you.'

He smiled fondly. If it had been anyone else he would have caught himself, wiped the smile right of his face. But this was Blaine. Everything was different with Blaine.

'So, today is our thirtieth anniversary. I hope you didn't forget.'

Kurt visited every year on their anniversary. He hated himself for coming to this spot. It was nothing more than a patch of earth, but it was Blaine's patch, the part of the earth that would forever remind the world he existed. It wasn't Blaine, but it was the closest Kurt could get.

Kurt struggled. He couldn't lie; Blaine's death was hard. It was sudden but not unexpected. And it hurt. A lot. But Kurt had to keep going. He had a son to care for and a life to live.

He gave some of his best performances in the years after his husband's death. The media loved it; the tragic story of the widower who poured everything into his work, feeding of his own personal pain and channeling it through to the stage. But Kurt ignored it, focusing on the job at hand and his son at home.

He and Nathan became incredibly close, every night included warm milk and lady chats. Of course it wasn't a smooth road. There was the time Nathan lashed out two years after they lost Blaine, and tried to dye his hair black. It came out a strange grey colour and Kurt spent hours and numerous bottles of hair dye attempting to fix it. Then there was the evening Nathan came out to his father as straight and brought a girl home for dinner. He got incredibly upset when Kurt and his date spent over an hour discussing the fall line.

There was even the one time Nathan had attempted to set him up on a date. Kurt couldn't help but be impressed with the boy, and a little shocked at how a like they were. Because, really, how many middle aged, single, gay dads were out there? Nathan had forced them together at a college open night. The man was lovely, but Kurt simply wasn't interested. He loved Blaine. He always had and always would.

Some years when Kurt visited, Nathan would join him. But most he did not. It was their time together and the boy felt awkward. It reminded him of when he was a child and he would interrupt private moments in the study when Kurt would laugh at something Blaine had said and Blaine would lean over and kiss him tenderly, the love shining clearly in their eyes. So he visited in his own time, times when he felt especially lonely, or needed guidance, or just wanted to share his day with his dad.

Kurt visited Blaine every year for the rest of his life. Every visit ended with a kiss, played out in Kurt's head, reminding himself that his husband had once lived and loved. And despite their being kept apart their love lived on through Kurt, and through their son.

Nathan buried Kurt next to Blaine. He knew neither of his parents kept much stock in the afterlife, but the sentimental part of him liked to believe that keeping them so close on earth meant more than just the physical distance. He liked to believe that they were together, somewhere. Because it was hard to imagine anything ever keeping them apart.

* * *

><p><em>I think this is the millionth time I have said this, but thank you for reading my story. It has come a long way from a boy dressed in leather and a boy who hated leather. I love each and every one of you with all my heart. So I hope you enjoyed your time with me, and thank you to the end of time for taking the moments to read my words. x<em>


End file.
